Brave New World
by Blackout Rocker.93
Summary: What happens if Ash disappears from Misty's life for 5 years? What will change in the life that Ash leaves behind? And Will life be able to go back to normal for everyone involved?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Brave New World Chapter 1

A/N: I have to say this is the first fan fic I have ever wrote. I am a musician by nature, and I love music, so I thought I could branch out a bit. I absolutely love the idea of writing a story, and to see where this will all go. I am one of those people who welcomes all ideas into the story, but I may not use them all. At the end of the day, I hope you like and enjoy this story. Ohh, it should be mentioned that the title of this story comes from an Iron Maiden song, I do not own traidmarks to this song

(I do not own Pokemon or any of it's trademarks)

As the sun rose over a sleeping city, there was a feeling of anticipation for the boy.

"There it is, been a long time hahaha. I hope she still remembers me." He kicked a rock into the nearby lake and thought about what to say when he approached her. As he looked at the sunrise, he began to pick up his gear and get ready to head into the city. "Better get ready, this will be a long day."

In a room in the city, a young woman awoke to the sunrise with a groan. "Why does morning just come earlier and earlier?" She began to stretch and got out of bed, pushing her long firey hair out of her face. She dressed, Brushed her teeth, and fixed her hair while looking into the mirror. She couldn't help but let a smile creep across her face as she saw herself that morning. "Wow, I really have grown up."

As she ran down the steps into her kitchen, she found a note on the table, along with a plate of muffins. She picked up the note and read:

"Sorry, we had to take off for a while sis, be back tonight. Take the day off, without us there you may want to close down the gym and just rest."

Love,

Daisy

As she sat down and picked out a chocolate muffin she sied to herself. "They'll never change."

**1:30 PM**

As the boy stood outside the doors he contemplated to himself in silence. "Will she want to see me?" "Will she even care?" "Of course she will." "But what if she doesn't?"

He shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot dreading the decision he had to make. He knew if he didn't address it now than he might be too scared to ever try again." He put his hand on the door and pulled back.

**1:40 PM**

As the red haired woman emerged from the pool she smiled at herself. "Wow, I just get faster and faster everyday" she thought. In the water next to her swam a Polytoad and a Golduck. "Thanks for the help guys, I think I will take a break for now though.

She got out of the pool and looked across the pool and smiled at all of the pokemon in the water. "Thanks everyone, that was great. I think you can all take the rest of the day off from here" she yelled. The Pokemon erupted in cheers and began to start playing and frawlicking in the water. The red haired woman decided to get a last look at the pool from her training platform before she left. As she stepped up onto the platform, the door began to open at the far end, where the trainers usually entered the gym from.

As she watched, a tall, raven haired young man walked through the door. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a black TShirt with a Pokeball on the pocket, and a simple watch on his right wrist with a Squirrtle on the face.

"I'm sorry, but I am not taking challengers today. If you come back tomorrow I would gladly…"

She was cut off with a motion of the boy's hand to be silent. As the 2 stood in total silence for that short time, the boy thought to himself before speaking. "Wow, things really have changed, she doesn't even know me" he thought to himself. When he finally spoke, he did with a calm yet serious voice: "Do you remember the promise?"

At hearing this the red haired woman froze. There was no trace of color in her face, and she could not comprehend her surroundings for a moment. The pokemon had also frozen in place, like time had stopped. She was not sure what to say or what to do, as a sense of fear had gripped her.

The young man just stood in place, awaiting a response.

As she spoke, she did with a crack in her voice and a tear starting to drop from her eye: "I. it rreally you?"

The young man smiled that all too familiar smile and the red haired woman began to cry uncontrollably.

"Where have you been?" she asked, but before he could speak she spoke again. "Thththey said that you were mimissing.

The young man started to walk towards the far end of the pool. When he reached her he simply said "Well Mist, when did you start believing everything you heard?"

As he said this she fell towards him, crying uncontrollably into his chest. He embraced her and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever. As she finally started to pull away, she looked into his eyes and stated "Welcome home Ash."

A/N: I'm sorry if this first chapter seems confusing, but trust me there will be a lot more to cover the confusion in the coming chapters. I am trying really hard so please do not kill me if everything isn't perfect. Ohh, and one thing that I tend to have an issue with is being descriptive of certain parts, like looks or locations. I will do my best.

Any feedback is welcome, but please be respectable about it. I am considering whether to add lemons to this story, as it is about Ash and Misty in their 20s. Don't know yet, I know I will be horrible at writing that kind of stuff, hahaha.

Thanks and I will try to keep updating as much as I can.


	2. Chapter 2: Through The Ghost

Chapter 2: Through The Ghost

A/N: Sorry if the chapters are very spaced out. I am trying my best to be creative, but it's really hard for me to write descriptively. I hope you all are enjoying the story, and trust me it will become more interesting soon. Ohh there will be swearing in parts of this chapter too, so fare warning to all readers. I'm going to try to label each chapter after a song, either a song that catches my attention or a song that seems fitting

"Through The Ghost" by Shinedown

I do not own Pokemon or any of it's trademarks, or any songs used in this story

The next few minutes had been spent in silence. Misty had lead Ash into the living quarters of the Cerulean Gym before going to change.

Ash POV

"_**Wow, this place has changed. I didn't know that she was this serious about what we had talked about."**_

_**As I got up and walked across the spacious living room I started to remember where everything was situated in the home, but I noticed there was a lot of new items that seemed very familiar. I looked over and noticed a picture sitting on top of the large entertainment stand. It was a picture of myself, Misty, Brock, mom, Dawn and may, Iris and Silan and Professor Oak, with me holding up a large trophy. Misty was smiling while looking at me, while everyone else posed around us for the picture.**_

"_**She kept this after all these years, wow. I thought she would have broken everything of mine and moved on by now."**_

Normal POV

"One of the last times anyone saw you before you disappeared" Misty said as she reappeared into the room.

"Mist, I didn't"

Misty cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Than what did you do ash? People don't just vanish for 5 fucking years than just reappear out of the blue" she yelled at him.

Ash was visibly shaken by this statement and set the picture back in place.

"I promise Mist, if you give me a chance to explain, you will understand" he said.

Misty walked away from him and simply said "you had your chance Ash, now leave."

Ash followed her into the kitchen, where he found her pulling out pans to prepare dinner. He moved gently to not scare her and put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her in place before looking into her eyes. "Pleast Mist, it's not what you think, I promise that."

Misty pushed him away before saying "what, that you up and left us to go and have some great adventure? I've heard enough from you Ash, don't you get the hint when someone wants you to leave?"

"Misty, the reason I came back is…"

"I told you I don't want to hear it. Now either leave or I will make you leave."

Ash lowered his head in defeat to that statement. "Of course Misty, if that is what you want than I will." He walked out of the kitchen, and out the front door of the residents.

Misty's POV

"_**Why does he think he can just come back after all this time and think I'll be OK?"**_

"_**We had a life planned out" I screamed at nobody in particular.**_

_**As I grabbed the noodles and prepared to make the sauce for the pasta, I had a sudden thought in my head. "If he came back, who else knows he's back? Does he even know all that has happened?"**_

_**I stood in shock in my kitchen, taking in my last thought. I didn't know what to do at that point. I knew that I was furious with Ash, but a part of me wanted to find him and at least hear him out.**_

_**I barried my face in my hands, and I wimpered to myself "Why Ash?" I proceeded to set the pans out and left the kitchen to see if I could catch him. Before I left I noticed something on the table next to one of the couches. I picked it up and realized that it was a crinkled, folded photo with a message on the back.**_

_**As I unfolded the picture, I was stunned to see it. It was a picture of me and Ash, the day of his victory over Cinthia. I was hugging him and we were both smiling proudly. Before I folded the picture, I turned it over to read the message, and was shocked even more. "I remember the promise."**_

Normal POV

As Misty folded the picture, she was visibly shaken by the site of it and the message.

_Flashback_

_5 years and 2 weeks before_

"_Ladies and Gentalmen, Cinthia's Garchomp and Ash's Pikachu are both struggling to stay standing. This is down to the wire."_

_As Pikachu and Garchomp struggled to stay standing there was a feeling of anticipation in the air. "Come on Pikachu, you can do it" Ash yelled. "Garchomp, this is your battle, just stay up a bit more" Cinthia yelled to Garchomp._

_After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Garchomp collapsed to the ground with a loud thud._

"_Garchomp is unable to battle. Therefore, our new champion is Ash Katchem of Pallet Town!"_

_The crowd erupted in cheers and screams of joy Ash stood in shock before the announcer started to announce him to the crowd as the new Cinno Champion._

…_._

_About 3 hours later_

"_Ash, where are we going?"_

_Ash just kept moving through the coridors of the hotel. As he finally reached the elevator he pushed the button and the doors opened. "In" was all he could breathe out between the panting._

_2 minutes later_

"_Ash, why are we on the roof?"_

"_Because there is something I want you to see Mist." He pointed out over the edge of the roof and down towards the lake._

"_Wow, it's beautiful at night" she said._

_They stood there, looking down at the lake for about 5 minutes before Ash put his hand on Misty's shoulder and turned him towards him._

"_Ash, is something wrong?"_

"_No Misty, everything's perfect" he said before he leaned in for a kiss._

_At first Misty could not react from the sudden shock, but she soon found herself falling into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for a very long time before having to let go for air._

"_AAAAsh, what was that about?"_

"_What do you think it was about Misty?"_

_She stood in confusion before saying "I don't know."_

_Ash looked into her eyes and started to speak softly, something she was not accustomed too. "Misty, I am going to be moving back to Kanto, I think it's time I get done with the traveling. I need more in my life now, and I couldn't think of a better way than this. I want you there too."_

_She stood in awe, as she had not expected this._

"_I have wanted to say it for a long time Misty, but I wasn't sure till today. When you smiled with me during the posing for the picture, the look on your face, it told me all I needed to know. Misty, I know it's not much…"_

"_Ash?"_

_He motioned for her to come to him before dropping to one knee. "Misty Waterflower, will you do me the greatest honor in the world and become the only woman for me?"_

_Misty's eyes began to water uncontrollably. Was what she had always wanted really about to happen? She fell over and hugged Ash as tightly as she could before saying "Yes Ash, I will."_

_Fastforward 2 days_

_Everyone had been extatic about the news. Ash's mother had agreed to have the wedding at their home, Professor Oak had volunteered to pay for the whole event, and Misty's sisters had almost exploded with joy before telling Misty that they would make her a special wedding dress._

_They had started to travel back towards Kanto to get Ash settled back into Pallet town and start his and Misty's new life. Everyone (With the acception of Iris, who had been asked to take over the Striaton City Gym in the leader's absence) and Silan (who had to return to his own Gym to help fix substantial damage) were along._

"_So ash, since you're going to be moving back to Pallet, any ideas of what you will do now" asked Brock._

"_Actually yeah. I've decided to talk to Scott about the Fronteer Brain position. He likes the idea and said he has a special facility in mind, similar to Brandon's Battle Pyramid. It will be in the abandond lot at the south end of town near the docks, and he's already baught the land and has started getting the facility ready."_

"_That's amazing" said May, thinking back to the offer Ash had been offered after he beat Brandon in the Battle Fronteer._

"_So you chose to not stay as the Cinno Champion" Dawn posed._

"_The way I see it is I have proven what I needed too. Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Cinno, Unova, and finally the champion of the Cinno League, that says enough to me. I do not need to keep a title that would keep me where I don't want to be, when I could be home where I want to be and doing what I want too."_

_Misty smiled at Ash. "That's amazing Ash, you've put a lot of thought into this."_

"_I cannot take all the credit, you could say an old friend gave me the nudge I needed."_

"_And who was that?" Misty asked_

"_Let's just leave it at someone we both know dearly, and if he was there I'm sure he would've been as excited about my win as I was."_

_Misty knew he was talking about Gary, but chose not to pry anymore_

_As the group continued on towards the port to take their ship home, Ash heard a small scream from the wooded area around them._

"_Did anyone else hear that?_

_They all stopped and had a shocked expression on their faces._

"_Ash, wait" Misty yelled but it was too late. He had taken off in the direction of the sound, and had dropped his backpack and Pokemon, along with Pikachu in the process._

_As Ash tore through the forest, he yelled "I'm coming" before noticing a slight clearing ahead of him. But as he stopped, he noticed the ground shifting around him._

"_Fuck, a landslide, this is gunna hurt" he thought before grabbing onto the nearest branch he could for support._

_As the group started to catch up to Ash, they had noticed the ground shifting around them and backed up. They yelled for Ash, but could not see him along the pathway._

_*A few minutes later*_

"_Ash, Ash, Ash!" Misty was screaming into the massive crevice left by the shifting earth. He could not be heard or seen, and they had started to form a plan to get down and check around for him._

_End of flashback_

"The last time anyone had heard from you" she wimpered before putting the picture in her pocket and started to head out the doors looking for Ash.

**Ash's POV**

"** I didn't expect her to be happy, but to just kick me out, wow" I thought to myself. I found a bench about a block away, overlooking the lake to sit on and think about my next plan. I started to realize that this could be tough. I looked down at the one Pokeball that I had and sighed to myself. "I wonder how they all are."**

**From there I decided to close my eyes and to think about what to do next. It felt like I had been looking back for about 20 minutes before the sun became dark and I realized that someone was standing in front of me.**

"**I'll move, sorry about that" I said before opening my eyes and realizing who it was. Those safire blue eyes, that long red hair draped over the shoulder (Yes I'm going to let Misty keep her hair down now, I know someone who looks a lot like her and it looks good that way on her) and that smile.**

"**Hungry" she asked me before offering me a hand up.**

Normal POV

Ash was a bit nervous at first, but finally took her hand and got to his feet with her. They walked back to the Gym in silence. As she unlocked the door, he noticed something about her.

"You never took off the ring?"

"Why would I, I still loved you even when we thought you were gone."

As they walked into the spacious living room, he said "But you could have moved on."

She sat down before motioning for him to do as well next to her. As Ash sat down, he noticed the 2 cups of Pepsi, and the cheese, summer sausage, and crackers on a plate in front of him.

"You remembered my favorite…"

"Of course I did, how could I forget how much you used to waste on this stuff, hahaha" she interrupted him.

He laughed before looking into her eyes. "Mist, I'm sor…"

"Ash, you don't have to say it, I know what you are going to say" she said warmly. "But you are going to tell me everything, and I mean everything. I didn't spend 5 years of my life trying to convince everyone you were still alive to look like a fool."

Ash nodded, and stood up from the couch. "Before I do, there is something else you need to see. He motioned for her to follow him to the back yard of the Gym's living quarters.

*Outside the Gym*

The Gym's back yard was small, but was on lakefront property, with a dock and a rather fast looking speedboat at the end of it.

"Wow, when'd you get that kind of cash" he asked. She turned to him with a smile and said "One of the perks of being a member of the elite 4 is the money you can make and the things you can buy with it."

Ash's mouth opened but before he could ask it Misty silenced him with a motion of her hand. "Ash, I'll tell you all of it later, but let's keep going with your story first."

"OK Mist, well this is what you need to see first."

He reached into his jacket (He put on a dark leather jacket when he left the Gym) and produced a Pokeball. "This is what I need to show you Mist" he said before throwing it into the air.

From it imerged a very large dragon, with long wings and razor sharp looking claws. It let out a massive roar before checking out it's surroundings and slouching a bit.

"Hey buddy, I promise you're fine here. Remember when I said we are coming to my home, well we're on the way. We just made a bit of a stop first, hahaha."

The dragon nodded it's head before noticing Ash was not alone and immediately took a fighting stance.

"Wo buddy, she's harmless, this is the girl I told you about." The dragon seemed to take notice of this and slowly lowered his head to her before sniffing her. Once it could tell that she was harmless, he reached out a claw to her.

"Misty, meet Flygon, the only reason I am still alive today is because of him."

A/N: OK, I know I'm leaving it at a strange place, but you will start to understand more as the chapters come along. I'm using Flygon because I always thought he was the cooler dragon of the Hoen region (And I'm not wanting to find others at the moment.) I always thought it was cool, the diverse kinds of moves he could use and that he just looked so bad ass, hahaha. I promise more will be revealed about the Flygon and Ash in the next chapter

I hope I am not being too much or too little with the description. I'm not great with mushy love stories, but this is why I am investing my time into this story, to try to branch out and learn more. I will do my best to try and keep the story up to quality.

Ohh and the songs I will use as chapters will be a wide variety of music (I'm very partial to rock music, but I like a lot of styles)

Thanks and any feedback is greatly appreciated. I've decided against the lemons, unless someone wants to volunteer to write it for me. I'm not a miracle worker, and I can be very creative with that stuff, but I don't like to "Put passion to paper"

Thanks

Chris


	3. Chapter 3: Low Life PT 1

Chapter 3: Low Life PT 1

A/N: I am starting to get the hang of this, little by little, hahaha. I apologize for the spelling errors in advance, as well as any parts that seem strange. The next few chapters will be all flashbacks, so that I can get the story moving little by little. I am writing this story as I go, so please do not get mad if it seems to start out slow. **Warning**: This section of chapters are going to be a bit dirty at times. Sexual references, occasional bad humor and occasional violence will occur. Nothing extreme, but I will not ruin it by saying what. And yes, the other characters will reappear (Well most) in a few chapters, I have a grand way of bringing them back and reintroducing them to Ash, ahahaha. By the way, I am using a dirty song for the title to this chapter, because I think it represents a bit of the theme of the flashback. Ohh, I'll get ages in too:

Ash: 22

Misty: 22

"Low Life" by Kid Rock

I do not own Pokemon or any of it's trademarks, or the right to any of the songs in this story

"Ash, you caught a Flygon?"

"Not exactly Mist, but I need to take care of one last thing before I tell you everything."

"Sure" Misty said as she continued to look at the dragon that was now scanning the lake.

"Hey buddy, I need you to get back in your Pokeball again, I have to deal with some stuff. I'll be sure to bring you out for some exercise and a good meal tonight." The dragon acknowledged Ash's request, but continued scanning the horizon. "Hmm, you wanna go out traveling don't you?" The dragon blew out a puff of smoke as to say "Of course I do."

"OK, but don't get lost and we won't be out for a few hours so you'll have to rest in the yard." The dragon nodded in understanding. "Alright buddy, have some fun."

With that the dragon flew into the air and started towards the horizon, but before disappearing he turned to look at Ash and Misty, before letting off a devastating Hyper Beam over the top of the water, causing a large glowing ploom of water to rise. He than proceeded to fly into the distance and out of vision.

"A bit of a show off?"

"Nah, he's more a show stopper, at least he thinks so, hahaha."

The 2 returned to the house before Ash asked "What about your dinner?" Misty simply said "For this story I'm willing to only eat crackers and cheese and meat for now." But realizing the situation she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a full bottle of soda from the fridge.

A/N: I do not drink, I never have and never will. Even when my 21st birthday comes around I will not. I am reflecting this in my stories, acknowledging they are both 22 and all. I promise people will in the story, but Ash himself will not. I never got the impression from the show that he ever would anyway, hahaha.

As they sat down on the couch, Misty filled his glass, set the bottle on the table, and said "Start from the beginning, and leave nothing out. And remember it may have been a while but I can tell when you are lieing."

Ash took a sip of his soda before taking a deep breath

_Flashback: 5 years and 1 week ago_

_**Ash's POV**_

_**When I woke up I could barely move. There were rocks piled all around me and it hurt to move. I looked to my right and noticed I had been bleeding quite a bit**_

_**, but had bandages on my arm and hand. When I tried to move my arm a claw swiftly came down and stopped me.**_

"_**Trap Tra tra trapinch" it said to me. I could tell that I was in a serious situation, but did not know what to do since I could barely move, so I laid there and hoped it would not attack me. But before I knew what was happening, the Trapinch came from behind a rock with a pouch in it's hand and started to take off my bandages.**_

_**By that time, I was able to see the damage. It looked like my arm had been cut up pretty badly, and at least 2 of my fingers were broken. It pulled out new bandages and rubbing alcohol before pointing at me and saying "Trap Tra Trap"**_

_**I took this as a warning not to move so I just stayed still. It set to rebandaging my arm and redoing the makeshift splint for my hand.**_

"_**Are You trying to help me" I managed to squeak out. It simply nodded at me before continuing the bandaging. When I tried to ask it another question, it moved a claw to it's lips, like it was saying "Be quiet."**_

_Fastforward 15 minutes_

_**Trapinch had allowed me to sit up after that point, but I had realized exactly how bad my injuries were. I had to have had at least 2 broken ribs, and I had a hard time moving my left leg. Before I knew what had happened I had laid back to the ground in pain. I realized that I was laying on a grassy area, and managed to turn my head enough to see the rocks were arranged in a very strange form.**_

"_**Did you doooo" was all I could get out. Trapinch noticed this and came up next to me. From the bag he pulled a cantine before setting it next to my left hand. "Tra" he told me, which I took as drink. I picked up the cantine and drank, and realized that I was horribly thirsty. I had drank the whole cantine in a matter of seconds.**_

_**I set the cantine down next to myself and finally found the strength to ask "Did you save me?"**_

_**It nodded it's head in acknowledgement. As I laid there I felt my stomach groan and realized that I felt horribly hungry, but before I knew what had happened there was a package of trailmix next to me.**_

_**As I started to eat (Rather awquardly since I had 1 usable hand) I began to wonder something. "Where did you get all of this stuff?" I asked**_

_**It shook it's head and put a claw to it's mouth, which I took as "Not for you to know."**_

_**I Than asked "How long have I been here?" It took it's claw and drew 3 lines in the dirt, which I took as 3 days. "And you've been here the whole time?" It nodded it's head**_

_Fastforward 2 days_

_**I had finally been able to stand up, realizing that my leg was just stiff, but not too badly beaten up. But one thing had kept eating at me.**_

"_**Trapinch, do you know where we are?" It nodded it's head in acknowledgement of it's location. Now that I knew I had a place, I had one more question. "Trapinch, do you know who I am?"**_

_**It shook it's head, telling me no.**_

_**As I tried to walk away Trapinch grabbed my good leg. "Tra Trap Tra Tra" it said. I couldn't understand but I had a feeling it was worried.**_

"_**Well I should try to at least find a town, I feel like I'm really hurt and I need medical help."**_

_**It nodded and slowly began to gather the supplies laying around the site. I noticed and asked "Trapinch, do you want to come along with me?" It nodded, but continued on it's task.**_

_Fastforward a week_

_**I had finally found a town, but had no idea where I was. Trapinch guided me towards a building, but as I got nearer I could feel the pain growing in my ribs and stomach.**_

_**As we entered, a nurse came towards me and I could recognize that we were in a hospital.**_

"_**Can I help you sir."**_

"_**I'm hurt pretty bad, I need to see a doctor immediately." The nurse stared at me and finally said "You look like you've been through hell and back son, where are you coming from?"**_

_**I told her that I didn't know what had happened, or how I had wound up with Trapinch in the first place. She took immediate notice of this and asked me "Son, how long has it been since you've been in a city?"**_

_**I told her that Trapinch had told me that I had been laying down for 3 days. After that I rested for 2 more and it took 5 to get to a town because of my condission. "Around 10 days."**_

_**She gasped and ran to a desk. "I need a doctor immediately, we have a serious problem here!"**_

_Fastforward 15 minutes_

_**They had taken me to a room and attached me to a machine to measure my pulse, followed by a scale. "You are very light, probably from a lack of food."**_

_**As the nurse helped me into a bed she said "We are going to have to keep you here a few days for observation. It doesn't take a doctor to tell you that much."**_

_**She then gestured to the foot of the bed and I noticed Trapinch standing in the door waiting. "I'm sorry sir, but your Pokemon cannot be in the facility."**_

_**I asked her "But why not? And what can I do with him then?"**_

"_**He cannot be here for safety and health reasons. If he has caught any kind of disease and it spreads here, we cannot stop it easily."**_

"_**Ohh, I see."**_

"_**Tra?" It looked at me pleadingly, as if to say "Please don't send me away."**_

"_**Nurse, this Trapinch saved my life, I never knew where it came from, so it is still wild, But something in me says it wants to be with me."**_

_**She sighed and walked out of the room for a minute. As she did she acknowledged Trapinch, with a rub on the head, which made it smile.**_

_**She returned a minute later with a Pokeball in her hand. "I am not supposed to do this, but I can see that this little guy means a lot to you, so put him in this. I will not tell anyone about it as long as you don't."**_

"_**There's just one problem I said."**_

"_**And what's the problem?"**_

_**I took a breath, knowing the problem I would have with the next statement. "What is this, how can he fit inside of it?"**_

A/N: Yes, I know this seems confusing right now, but if anyone has payed close attention, you may get where I am going to go with the following chapters. This is a set of chapters, so this story will continue, but I am going to jump around a bit, as to save myself some time with writing. Sorry if the chapter is a bit short, but I'll make up for it, I promise you all that much.

I apologize if the updates stop for now, I have a final Friday, followed by a week long trip for a special conference (I get to speak, I feel special )

Please feel free to leave comments, and I will be sure to keep updating when I can next week.

Thanks

Chris


	4. Chapter 4: Low Life PT 2

Chapter 4: Low Life PT 2

_A/N: I know I said I wouldn't be updating much, but when I got here I realized how much I hate these places. A bunch of old people, all like 15 to 20 years older than me. Since I can't go to the bar, and have absolutely no interest in drinking, I think I'll spend some time writing instead. I don't have to be in the conference tomorrow anyway, and I'm a night time person._

_ To those who are reading and enjoying, I thank you very much. I will end up going back and fixing little issues, and I owe a special thanks to ultimateCCC for pointing out that Iris's gym is the Opelucid City Gym (I was in such a rush I put in a totally different place, hahaha)_

_ I will stop rambling now, but one more thing is this chapter will jump around a lot. There will be parts farther in the story that pieces are filled in, so this is all intentional_

_The Low Life series will be a 3 part series, as I wanted to get a little emotion into this one, so please enjoy_

_Flashback over_

_Ash POV_

"**From there they had found out I was suffering from Amnesia." I could see from the look in her eye that something was wrong with this situation. "Mist, are you OK?" She responded to me with a nod before I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder.**

**When I did this she shrugged my hand off and looked at me with an almost pained expression in her eyes. "I'm fine" was all she could say before getting up and collecting the empty plate and cups.**

Normal POV

As Misty left the living room, Ash had glanced at the clock in the far corner of the room. "6:30, I really should check and make sure she's OK, this will be a long night" he thought to himself.

Ash stood and started to walk to the kitchen. As he approached the door he noticed the plate and cups were sitting in the sink and were soking in soapy water. "This must be a lot for her to take in, but I hope can forgive me" he thought. As he walked over and proceeded to clean the leftover dishes, he knew in his mind that he would have to pick and choose parts of the story from her on. He knew there would not be parts she could handle immediately, and decided to tell her the bare minimum until the times came for the rest.

_Misty POV_

_**I walked along the dock after waiting in the yard for what had seemed like forever. Knowing I couldn't go swimming near here since he would find me I decided to take out the boat. As I neared the edge of the dock, I could see a dark speck in the darkening sky coming towards me. As it grew closer, I knew what the speck was and immediately my mind went into overload. "I can't be here now" I thought as I climbed into the speedboat as fast as I could. Noticing me Flygon decided to fly down close to the water before landing on the docks as I started the engine and drove away from the dock. I started to get the boat up to speed as fast as I could, wanting to get some distance between myself and the gym, at least for a few minutes.**_

_Ash POV_

_**As I finished the dishes I decided it was time to find Misty. Knowing that she had built that new dock behind the gym I decided to head there. As I headed towards the back door to the gym I heard a motor starting, and I knew that Misty had gotten in her boat. I ran for the door, but decided to not yell for her when I reached the portch leading to the dock. It was at this time that I noticed Flygon sitting on the dock watching her start the boat and take off into the water. Before I could say a word, Flygon glanced at me with a knowing look and took off after her. "He really is too stubborn" I thought to myself, knowing exactly what the dragon had in mind.**_

_Misty POV_

_**As I got the boat up to speed and headed across the lake I only had one thought in my mind, to get somewhere private as soon as I could. As I guided the boat east, I headed for a hidden beach along the eastern shores where I knew I could not be found.**_

_** As I approached the beach I stopped the boat and lowered a special anchor from the bottom, knowing that the boat could not get any closer without being stuck. I turned off the engine and lowered the ladder before jumping overboard and swimming to shore. As I arrived on shore I found a spot and layed down on the soft beach, looking up at the stars.**_

_Normal POV_

As Misty started to look up at the stars she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. At that moment she felt like the worst person in the world. She had thought that Ash had left them when they never found a body.

_Flashback: 5 years and 4 days before_

_**As the group sat around the table Officer Jenny came up with a look on her face that Misty dreaded.**_

"_**I'm sorry everyone, but I have a bit of disturbing news" she said.**_

_**Misty was the first one to her feet, running to Officer Jenny before grabbing her and barrying her face into the woman's shoulders. "Please, please tell me it isn't bad" Misty pleaded between sobs.**_

"_**Well, I don't know what it is, this is a very strange event. I think you should all find out together" Officer Jenny told the girl before giving her a hug and straightening her out.**_

_**As Officer Jenny and Misty approached the picnic table there was an almost ominous feeling in the air. "I think you all need to sit down" the officer said. Everyone could feel that the others were feeling the same uneasy feeling. They were all expecting the worst news.**_

"_**My men went down into the area that was created by the earthquake and continued to dig around for Mr. Katchum. We discovered that this was not done by a Pokemon, so we know that foul play is immediately ruled out." She took a deep breath before she could speak again. "Unfortunately, we have decided to call off the search for the body due to unforeseen circumstances."**_

_**The whole group gasped. "You mean he's…" Brock managed to choke out.**_

"_**Not exactly" Officer Jenny said. As the whole group looked at her with puzzled looks on their faces, she took another deep breath.**_

"_**We sent in Dugtrios, and a team of blood sniffing Growliths to find him in the rubble. The Growliths picked up on a scent, and the Dugtrio dug to the spot where he was. Accept…" She trailed off with a puzzled expression of her own.**_

"_**ACCEPT WHAT" Misty screamed at the officer.**_

_**As Jenny snapped back into reality she sat down with the group. "Accept he wasn't there" she said with a blank look on her face.**_

_**The whole group was shaken by this statement, and it took several minutes before May finally asked with a shaky voice "But wwwhatt do you mmeannn?"**_

_**The officer continued with her statement. "As we found the spot where Mr. Katchum should have been, we found traces of blood at the scene. There were also a few marks that appear to be scratch marks in the dirt, like he had appeared to scratch his way out, but other than that there were absolutely no signs of him anywhere." She pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink before she continued. "It has been 2 days that he was down there, and he should have still been there as far as we knew. My Growlith could not pick up on a trail at all, indicating that he has left the area."**_

_Normal POV_

As Misty recalled that painful day she could slowly start to put the pieces together in her head with the information that Ash had given her. She continued to lay on the ground before sitting up and looking towards the sky. As she did, she noticed an incoming Pokemon just above her before it landed next to her, kicking up a bit of sand in the process.

"You really are just like him" she said to Flygon as it lowered itself towards the ground. "Didn't you get the hint when I left the dock, I wanted to be left alone." The dragon just gave a very light puff of smoke towards her and lowered it's head softly to the sand next to her. As Misty looked over she could notice something in it's mouth. "For me?" The dragon nodded its head lightly before opening it's jaws and dropping several flowers on the ground. As it did this it stood up, stretched out it's wings and took off back towards the Cerulean Gym.

Misty looked down at the ground before breaking into tears. She reached her right hand out and picked up one of the flowers in her hand. "He remembered my favorite flower" she said as she held the lilac in her hand. As she looked at the flower the tears started flowing out of her control. She leaned on her hands and knees, with her face in her palms. "They were all wrong, I knew it wasn't true" she said through her tears.

After about 30 minutes Misty finally stood up and decided to head back to the gym. As she did she could feel how tired crying had made her and knew the swim back to the boat would not be easy. She decided to bring one of the lilacs with her and found that bringing a waterproof bag with her was a good idea after all. She put the flower into the bag, zipped it up and prepared to head back to the gym.

_At the Cerulean Gym_

As Ash sat in a lounge chair near the dock he could make out a shape flying in the night sky. Without any hesitation he yelled to the figure "You really should ask before you do these things."

Flygon landed on the dock and gave Ash a puff of smoke. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but it could have backfired." The dragon shook it's head and made a motion with his claw towards the sky similar to a thumbs up.

"Well OK, it worked this time. Thank you old friend." The dragon nodded it's head to acknowledge that he understood before laying down on the dock.

"Your tired, aren't you? Well why don't you get some rest then." Ash took out the one Pokeball from his jacket pocket and returned Flygon to it with a push of a button. He layed back in the chair looking up at the stars.

_1 hour later_

As Ash dosed in the chair a faint noise could be heard in the distance. He awoke immediately at the sound of the boat and prepared himself. As the boat came closer he could hear the engine die out, and waited for her to reach the dock.

As Misty reached the dock she guided the boat into it's spot and prepared to climb out. She was about to get onto the dock when a voice came through the dark. "May I help you up milady?" She immediately recognized the voice and stuck out a hand. As Ash helped her onto the dock he noticed the bag in her hand that she had picked up from the boat. "Prepared to disappear like this I see, hahaha" he said.

To Ash's surprise Misty moved towards him and hugged onto him and barried her face into his shoulder. She thought she wouldn't cry, but the tears eventually came.

"I'm sorry Ash, I am so sorry." Ash stood and tried to figure out what was wrong. "What do you mean Mist? I don't blame you for walking out, it is a lot to take in. Seeing someone you thought was dead for years and than having to hear all about what happened is a very tough pill to swallow."

"I know Ash, but still I am sorry."

"But why Mist?"

"I think we should go inside" she said before letting go of him and drying her face. "I am getting really tired, can you tell me the rest tomorrow?"

"If that is what you wish Mist, that is what I will do" Ash said before he guided her back to the living section of the gym.

Before they went inside Misty turned around and stopped Ash. "When you remembered you must have told him everything."

Ash knew on instinct what she was talking about. "He was the only one around that I felt like I could trust. I told him everything, it was the best thank you I could give him for saving my life."

She opened the bag and pulled out the single flower she had brought back with her. "Well he sure is like you, he must have looked very hard for this. They don't drow in too many places in this region."

"Yeah, I had a feeling he would do something like that. When I told him about the lilacs he would always keep an eye out and point them out to me. It kept me going when I was unsure of everything."

"Well I will be sure to thank him properly tomorrow."

"Thanks Mist."

They continued into the house before Misty heard the phone ringing. As the gym was a large structure the phone was set to send an announcement through an intercom system to alert people in every area of an incoming call.

She ran to the kitchen with Ash not too far behind.

"Misty?" It was Daisy, one of the elder Waterflower sisters.

"Yes Daisy, I'm here."

"We've been trying to call you Misty. I tried like 3 times before you answered. Where have you been?"

"On the lake thinking, sorry about that."

"Ohh well, you need that time for yourself anyway."

Misty smiled to herself. It still amazed her how much nicer the sisters had become as the years went on, and now they actually felt like a family.

"So Misty, we have a serious problem. We like totally screwed up a few things here, and now we have to stay in Vermillion City for a couple more days."

Misty started to worry. "Daisy, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, but we found something we like really need to deal with here." Misty knew this meant they had met boys and wanted to stay for a while to get to know them.

"OK sis, just make sure you guys are safe this time. We don't need another worry like the last time with Violet."

"Like don't remind me, that was scary."

"OK, so we are all in agreement then. I'm fine here, I have things to deal with anyway. I will be closing the gym for one more day tomorrow as well, so I can deal with everything."

"Sounds fine baby sis, you take care."

"You too, and tell the others I said hello."

"Can do sis. Bye"

And with that the line at the other end went silent

"They really have changed it seems" Ash said from behind Misty. Unfaised by his sudden statement she said "We've become a lot closer, I don't know if it's because of what I went through but they really try to be nice now."

"That's great to hear."

"So where are you staying while you are here" she asked, moving to get a drink of water. "I have some gear that I'm using to camp outside the eastern edge of the city. My budget's a bit more slim since the accident, since I haven't exactly been me."

"What do you mean? Even with Amnesia you were still you."

Ash moved a finger to his lips to silence her. "I'll explain it all tomorrow, but for now you need to get some sleep."

She lowered her head in embarrassment, knowing she must look exhausted.

"Well, your sure not staying outside the city. You will sleep in the spare bedroom tonight, and I will not hear anymore about it."

Ash chuckled a little.

"And what's so funny Mr?"

Ash blushed a little before saying "I missed having you around to say things like that."

This drew a blush from Misty. "Well it's the easiest way to get through to you" she said softly. "Let me show you your room.

Misty lead Ash to the spare bedroom, and let him in. It was a rather nice room, with a queen sized bed, a dresser, 2 aqua blue lamps that matched the color of the painting, and a 42 inch TV on the wall. On the bed were blankets with pictures of water type Pokemon on them, along with several comphy pillows. A door at the far end of the room revealed a full bathroom, complete with heating lamp built into the light fixture.

"You really have redecorated well" he said. "Well I thought it was time to fix things up and do some renivations."

Ash smiled and looked back at Misty.

"Mist, thank you."

"For what Ash?"

"For giving me a chance. I know we are not perfect, probably as far as we can be, but thank you for at least letting me explain."

She stood and looked at him with a sincere look on her face. "I learned from you not to judge until you have all the facts."

He smiled, but his face suddenly became very serious.

"Ash, are you OK?"

"Mist, promise me something."

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath before saying "Nobody can know I am here. I came here first, to start little by little. Facing one person is hard enough. If I had to face them all at once I don't know what I would do."

Misty almost fell over at the realization that he had come to her before anyone else. "Nobody else knows you have come back?"

"No, not even mom" he said with a sad tone in his voice.

"OK Ash, I will respect your wishes on this as long as you tell me the rest of the story."

"I will Mist, I promise."

He slowly moved to give her a handshake, but she pulled him in for a hug instead. "I'm not ready to start moving on and doing everything else yet, but I know a hug wouldn't hurt" Misty said to him.

"Thanks Mist, I wouldn't have it any other way."

She sighed while hugging him, in a state of happiness that she had not felt in 5 years.

"Ash, I remember the promise as well."

This made Ash look down at her. "Really?"

"I never forgot it, it was the only reason I ever kept hope that you were alive."

He hugged her tighter before saying "Can you say it again Mist, please? It would mean more than the world to hear it."

Misty was shocked to hear a much softer kinder side to Ash. She let him go and looked into his eyes with a look that Ash was not familiar with. It was a softer side to Misty that he was not too familiar with either.

"I promise that even if the world falls we will always have each other. No matter what happens we can always count on each other."

Ash sighed in happiness, and a smile came across his lips.

"Thank you Misty Water Flower."

"You're welcome Ash Ketchum."

With that Misty moved down the hallway and into her room.

_Ash POV_

_**As I watched her walk away, I felt a sense of happiness, something I had not felt in months. I knew that I could at least be at ease knowing that she had not forgotten about me. Was I wrong all of those months, should I have came back sooner. I had just assumed that they would have all moved on and forgotten about me.**_

_** I retreated into the guest room, and decided it would do me some good to get cleaned up. Apparently Misty had either ignored or not noticed the fact that I had been showering with lake water, and was not in the best condission. I slipped out of my clothes, and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. Before getting in the hot shower I turned on the heating lamp to make sure it would be warm when I got out.**_

_** As I showered I thought more about what I would tell her tomorrow. I learned that maybe I would have to tell her a bit more than I originally thought. I don't know if she can handle it, but I know that she is at least willing to hear me, and that is the best feeling in the world to me.**_

_**When I got out of the shower and into a bath robe that was left on the back of the door, I returned to the room. As I laid down on the bed I felt like my body had completely loosened up. "Guess this is how a bed feels after 9 months of solid ground" I thought to myself.**_

_** As I drifted off to sleep, a thought occurred to me that made me both sad and happy. "Wonder how Pikachu's doing?" I knew that I missed having my best friend laying next to me when I slept, but I also knew that I would eventually be reunited with him. "I hope he still remembers me too" was the last thing I remember thinking before I dosed off into sleep.**_

_Misty POB_

_**As I got ready to sleep I felt a sense of happiness that had been missing for years. After I had showered and prepared to go to bed, I came out of my room. The layout was very similar to the guest bedroom, accept I had more trophies and Pokeballs in my room, along with the walls having water type Pokemon painted on them.**_

_** As I turned to lay down I noticed in the corner to the left of my bed an old dusty case. It stood against the wall and looked like it had rarely if ever been touched. It was a rectangle case, with 4 locks on the side and a handle in the middle of them.**_

_** I went over and unlocked the locks on the case and slowly started to open it. Inside it laid the one item that I had kept of Ash's after he had disappeared. It was a custom made guitar that Ash had baught after winning the Cinno Championship. He had baught in the hope of learning to play it so he could sing to me and learn a new talent. I picked up the guitar and held it before sitting down and strumming a few chords.**_

_** After several minutes I finally put the guitar in it's case, with the intent of asking Ash if he had continued on with his challenge tomorrow. I locked the case and set it back in the corner before laying down in bed. While I was still mad to a point at Ash, I felt like I could finally sleep tonight with a real sense of happiness.**_

A/N: OK I know this was a long chapter so I'll keep it short. I felt like this chapter would be a good feelgood kind of chapter, hahaha. It helps set the tone for what Ash will tell Misty and it helps keep more than just the past moving on.

I'll describe the guitar in the next chapter, any musicians who play should love it. It is actually a custom guitar that I had designed for myself, and it really is a beautiful instrument.

Thank you all, and of course recommendations are always welcome, as long as they are constructive.

Thanks

Chris


	5. Chapter 5: Low Life PT 3

Chapter 5: Low Life PT 3

A/N: OK, I know it's been a while since I updated. I'll probably be updating once a week unless I can find more time in my summer schedule.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far, and I feel bad that I am not updating as much, but I have a hard time with creativity when I write, hahaha. Also, I am greatful for all the suggestions.

I will be adding in some stuff this chapter that will differ from the show, like a completely new region. Don't worry, it's not going to be a huge overdramatized version of the region, just enough to get people into the story more. I'm using a name of an area I am very fond of, but it is slightly changed for the story purposes.

Like I said, there will be a music reference in this section so I'll describe the guitar now:

FENDER STRATICASTER, CUSTOM MADE EDITION

JVC PICKUPS WITH CUSTOM DESIGNED RED SHADE

RED MAPLE BODY WITH MARBLE FACEPLATE DESIGN, AND MAPLE NECK

Please enjoy this next chapter, as a lot more will be revealed

When Misty awoke the next morning she noticed that the sky was starting to light up in the distance. As she looked at her alarm clock she realized it was already 7:30 AM and noted to herself that any other day she would have already been taking her first challenger. She rose out of bed and found the clothes that she would wear from her drawers before preparing for the day.

When she had finished dressing and fixing her into it's new style, she was preparing to leave her room when she noticed the guitar in the corner again. "I'll ask him today for sure" she said to nobody in particular before opening her door and almost falling over at the smell. It smelled wonderful, like the smell of something sweet. She regained her footing and started moving down the long hallway towards the kitchen, where she found Ash putting the final touches on a breakfast fit for a king.

"Hey sleepy head" he said while finishing the last of the French Toast in the pan. "I thought you would want to eat, especially after the light dinner last night, hahaha" he told her before gesturing to the dining room table.

"Ash, when did you learn to cook?"

"Guess I should explain, but can we eat first please?"

She blushed a bit, realizing that her stomach had given her away. "Sure."

The breakfast was a simple breakfast, but seemed to amaze Misty at every bite. French Toast with strawberries, whipped cream, and syrup. Scrambled eggs with a bit of shredded pepperjack cheese, and hashed browns with the same cheese and a bit of onion cooked in for flavor.

"Ash, this is amazing. I remember when you couldn't even boil water without it burning, and now this!"

"Ohh, thanks for the memories, ha ha ha"

"Sorry, it's just I remember before when…"

She trailed off at the thoughts of him trying to cook, and could not stop herself from sighing a bit.

"Mist, I am sorry. I know what you are thinking about, and trust me I didn't plan on any of this" Ash said with a rather sad tone in his voice.

"No Ash, I'm not sad about that, I'm just thinking back on the times before then."

"Ohh" He said in surprise.

"You know, when you were missing I kept talking about the memories with Brock and the others when ever they would stop in. He actually thought I was crazy for a while and considered talking to the league about me needing more time off."

"Wow, that's rough"

"But I managed to get him to understand I was just thinking back. After a long time I had to conceal the fact that I always believed you were still alive. My sisters started making me go out and try to find someone else, but I just couldn't. I went to put on the image, but I kept people at a distance. In reality I think Brock knew full well what I was doing, but I chose to ignore it."

"I'm sorry again Mist" he said with a frown on his face.

Misty, not wanting to start the day off in disappointment, and realizing that she had clearly been stearing the conversation that way quickly changed course though.

"No Ash, it's not all bad. Brock helped me with everything and over time I managed to get back into normal life, even making it into the Elite Four."

"Yeah, you had mentioned something like that before" Ash said with a renewed sense of curiosity.

"MMHMM, I made it to the number 2 spot, right below Lance. And it helped me a lot. I was able to keep my mind focused on keeping all of my Pokemon in the best shape possible."

Ash smiled at the sense of happiness in her voice, but a thought immediately came to mind.

"Mist, if you are now on the Elite Four council, why are you still here in Cerulean? Shouldn't there be a new Gym Leader in your place?"

"Violet took full control of the Gym shortly after I got appointed. I didn't think she could do it, but she amazes me every day. She's still dumb as a doorknob to the outside world, but when it comes to the Gym she has thrived. She even took a bit of time off to travel and find new and rare Pokemon to use in the Gym."

"Wow, who would have figured, hahaha. I always thought she would like always like be like the other two and like never grow up" Ash said in a higher pitch voice, trying to imitate Violet's voice.

"Don't do that" Misty said to Ash. "It makes you squeak, and you can't pull the voice. Plus you weren't exactly the sharpest tack in the box yourself."

"No, but times change, I guess this is clear now."

They finished their breakfast while Misty finished filling Ash in on the Gym and the new standard that it followed. After Violet had taken over, she had traveled far to find some very rare Pokemon to use in the Gym, including a Swampert, a Samurott, a Lapras and even had managed to catch a Relicanth, which had become very close to Misty's Corsula. All of this, combined with Violet's determination to be popular and famous, had given the Cerulean Gym the reputation of hardest Gym to beat in the region, even overtaking Veridian City.

*15 minutes later*

As Ash and Misty sat on the couch Ash was a bit worried. "Ash, you can tell me it all, I promise this time I'm not going to run away. I just felt guilty yesterday, and I've been worried for so long that things have been hard to take in, that's all."

"I just want you to understand, once you know you can not go back to thinking about me the same as before."

"Ash, what do you mean?"

"There are a few things I've had to do in the past few years that I'm not proud of."

She took a deep breath before taking one of his hands and raising it to face level. "If I don't know I can not say what I will think, so start from where you feel is necessary."

"OK" Ash said before taking a deep breath in and starting his story again.

_Flashback: About 4 and a half years before_

_**I had been discharged from the hospital, but not too long after that I was Arrested by the local police. Turns out, I had somehow crossed the boarder from Sinnoh into the Olympic region illegally. The hospital could not find me in their records, and could not track my name in their database because I didn't know my name.**_

_**It took me about 6 months, and every bit of money I had on me, plus some generosity from the regional officials to get them to let me go. They allowed me to go under the condission that I not leave the region under any circumstances. So from that point on it was up to me. I had been assigned a temporary name of Abel until I could remember my full name.**_

_**I started in the small town I had been found in, which I learned was named Ray Town. When I got there I was taken in by the nurse who had taken care of me, who I learned was named Stela. She slowly helped me find work in the town, doing odd jobs and helping with tasks to make a few dollars.**_

_**It was from this that I started to learn how to cook. I had been helping a man who owned a small diner in the town, and one day he had asked me if I was interested in a job. When I asked him what it was he told me that his cook had fallen ill and had gone to his family in Johto to try to get better. But in that time he needed a new cook.**_

"_**But I can't cook, I learned that the hard way 2 days ago" I said with a blush coming across my face. "Nonsense my boy, I see potential in you" Mr. Harrin said to me with a smile. "I will tell you what, I'll start to teach you. I can't work with you for too long, as I still have to run the diner and maintain my family, but I can teach you enough so you can learn by yourself."**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"_**Abel my boy, I wouldn't ask you this if I wasn't sure, you should know that" he said with a hardy laugh.**_

"_**OK, if you think I can learn I will try."**_

_Pause Flashback_

"He taught you to cook" Misty asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy at first, the people usually got mad at the quality of food. But I got better as time went on."

"OK, so there are still questions I have, but I trust that you will answer them for me."

Without hesitating, Ash jumped back into the story

_Flashback_

_*6 months later_

"_**Abel my boy, you're doing great, it's like your not the same young man who tried to burn down my kitchen 6 months ago, hahaha"**_

"_**Thank you sir, I'm really happy that I've managed to come along this far" I had told him. In the back of my mind though, something felt wrong.**_

_**Not too long after I moved in, Miss Stela had fixed my clothes, and had found a picture in my pocket. When she handed me the picture, I felt a strange sense of attachment to it.**_

"_**Do you know who the girl is with you" Stela asked.**_

"_**I know that's me, and something seems familiar about her, but no I don't remember this."**_

"_**That's too bad, I hoped this would help you somehow."**_

"_**Well thank you, but I guess I'll have to keep trying."**_

_**From that day on I kept that picture with me, I didn't know why but it made me feel less lonely. I had also noticed that the cooking job just didn't feel normal to me. I felt like there was something more than this.**_

_**The time it felt like I was happiest was training with Vibrava. Stela had said I had a natural talent for training Pokemon and I seemed to be happiest when we worked together.**_

_**I had started training harder and harder from the day I had gotten the complement from Mr. Harrin. I would use my off days and travel into the nearby mountains with Vibrava to train my body, along with his as hard as we physicly could. And all the time it would feel right. But as soon as I returned to work I would feel a sense of longing, like I didn't belong.**_

_*2 months later_

"_**Abel my boy, what's bothering you?"**_

"_**Mr. Harrin, I'm not sure I should work here anymore."**_

_**The old man had a sour look come across his face before standing and taking me by the shoulder. "My boy, believe it or not I can tell that you are thinking of something. You are wanting something more, not a greesy diner."**_

"_**You know?"**_

"_**How could I not? I like to walk when I have the day off, and I always see you up there with that Vibrava. You and him seem to have a connection, and you have a real talent for battling. In this area we don't hear much about the rest of the world, but something tells me that you were successful at battling somewhere."**_

"_**How can you know that?"**_

"_**Because, I can see it in your eye. The look when your training says that you know well beyond what you can think now." He lowered his voice before speaking to me next "And I know something else too."**_

"_**What" I asked in shock.**_

_**He shook his head and gestured for his office. "In there" he said before walking away.**_

_**I followed him, closing the door behind me and sitting in a chair at the opposite side of his desk.**_

"_**Abel, I think I know why you cannot leave the Olympic Region" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.**_

_**I was shocked that he had brought this up. "The councilors told me it was for my safety, and that it was only until I got my memory back."**_

"_**Abel, I don't think that's true."**_

"_**And how do you know?"**_

_**The old man scratched the top of his head in thought for a minute before opening a drawer in his desk and pushing a button. The desk began to vibrate as a whole began to open in the desk. From it came a very nice laptop, with a secondary screne facing towards Ash.**_

"_**I believe I can trust you, and I think it is fair if you know." He began punching in keys and moving his hand on the mouse pad, until the screne flashed on in front of me.**_

"_**These are the names of different powers in this region. Most are high ranking government officials, some are administration for the government. There are also different names such as store owners, and the occasional trainer."**_

"_**So you have a list of people, I'm lost" I said before the screme began to move.**_

"_**If you look, you will see 2 colums on the screne, the left is official or current names."**_

_**As I watched, I noticed that some of them had second names next to them.**_

"_**The names on the right side are tgheir real names" the old man said.**_

"_**You mean they have false names" I asked.**_

"_**You do catch on quick kid. The secondary names on the right are the actual names of the people. Those with secondary names are believed to be members of a criminal organization here."**_

"_**Criminal Organization?"**_

_**The old man had not noticed this outburst, as he scrolled down the list to a name, before highlighting it.**_

"_**That is your councilor, correct?"**_

"_**Yeah. Mrs. Draton"**_

"_**Look to the right."**_

_**As I looked I saw a secondary name: "Butch Braizel"**_

"_**Yeah. It shows here that he is believed to be working with Team Paradice, but has connections to a group called Team Rocket as well."**_

"_**That name, it sounds familiar" I said while concentrating on the name.**_

"_**It does?"**_

"_**I don't know why, but the group, and this name especially sounds familiar."**_

"_**Which brings me to my next point."**_

_**The old man turned off the display before powering down the laptop and letting it slide into the desk again.**_

"_**We have reason to believe that these people know who you are, and want you to stay in the Olympic Region" the man said with a serious tone to me.**_

"_**But why?"**_

"_**We're not sure. Nobody can seem to learn much about you, and since our boarders are so blocaded nobody can venture out and learn more. Most information outside this region is blocked as well."**_

"_**But if this is all true, and I could be in harm why would you tell me? You could be working with them and I'd never know."**_

_**The old man frowned at this, as he knew the young man would make the connection eventually. "While this is true, I want you to consider that I have a family and a business to take care of. I am not looking to take anything from anyone, nor am I looking for conflict."**_

"_**Than what are you doing?"**_

"_**Recon would be the correct word. After I left the Olympic Military to raise a family, I started to notice the strange happenings of the region. I noticed that Team Paradice seemed to conveniently get away after major crimes, knowing the full potential of the military. So we started what is known as the Shield."**_

"_**And my guess is that you have a plan to take down this Team Paradice?"**_

_**The old man laughed hartily before saying "You really are smart beyond your years. I'm starting to think you may have had more experience than I thought before the accident."**_

_**I smiled. It was nice to get a complement once in a while, and while I wasn't sure of the man at this point, something said I could feel safe with him.**_

"_**So you are telling me this in the hopes that I may want to help?"**_

_Pause Flashback_

"Knowing you the answer was yes, followed by you telling him you would help" Misty said.

"Yeah, and I don't know why but it just happened."

Misty sighed and sat back in her place, putting her feet on the couch between the 2 of them before letting Ash continue.

_Flashback_

_*18 months later_

_**After that fateful meeting, I had started training harder than ever with Vibrava. I had slowly started meeting the people who would be the ones to implement the plan to take down Team Paradice.**_

_**I still could not remember a lot, but it had been confirmed about 2 months after our meeting that Butch did indeed work for Team Rocket, who was supplying Team Paradice with Pokemon and supplies, in exchange for leverage along the boarder to move their troops into hiding.**_

_**We had come up with a plan that would take several months to complete. It involved using the main rebellion to take out Team Paradice while I would try to sneak across the boarder to retrieve help from Sinnoh.**_

_**The unfortunate problem was that we could not perform the plan as expected. A massive earthquake raddled the region about 3 days before the plan was supposed to start.**_

_**Most of the major cities were rocked really bad, and since the Olympic Region had sheltered itself from the outside world they were very slow about the repair process. The military stepped in and immediately made it impossible to travel, let alone talk with one another, so we had to call off the ambush. It was perfect time, but bad planning**_

_**When ever one thing would go right another would go wrong. It was "A fucking disaster and reason to be angry" as Mr. Harrin put it.**_

_**When we finally started to pull the region back together there was another problem. In the chaos, Magnus, who I had learned to be the leader of Team Paradice, had taken control of the region, and that included the Military.**_

_**Martial Law insued, and we managed to pull the small band of rebellion soldiers together in Ray Town before it was closed off from the world, similar to every city and town.**_

_Pause Flashback_

"You've told me a lot about this region and your life there, but I want to know why you suddenly came back here."

Ash smiled and took Misty's hand. "In time you will know, but I'll speed it up for you."

_Flashback_

_*About 8 months ago (As far as Misty needed to know)_

_**As the new leaders had started to get the region to their liking they started to shift the military presence towards the main capital of Adelia. This was to keep out oncoming attacks from the rebels of the old government and to keep Magnus safe as long as possible.**_

_**In this time there had been significant changes to the Olympic region, including lapsed boarder patrols. The Shield had taken advantage of this and as soon as the military's presence started to lapse they moved on their new strategy. Knowing they could not take out the main system it was known that they would have to blend into the population to get into the capital. Most had opted to enter the military as Paradice sympathizers. They would infiltrate and hopefully remove Magnus from power.**_

_**At the same time, it would be my job to move into the neighboring region of Sinnoh and to try to ask for help from their region's Pokemon trainers and military.**_

_**But, like all good plans there were problems.**_

_**As I had entered Sinnoh by sneaking across the boarder, I had to find my way to a road before finding a city. I had traveled for about 2 days before spotting a large settlement ahead of me. I didn't have enough memory at that time to know what I was walking into though, and soon found myself being dragged by 2 guards to a rather large building in the center of the structures.**_

_**As I was dragged into the main office and deposited (Rather rudely I might add) on the floor, I looked up to see a familiar face. "Butch" I screamed before being knocked back to the ground.**_

"_**So, the twirp gots his memory back huh? Well that's not a problem."**_

"_**Twirp? What's that?"**_

_**Butch almost fell over before regathering himself in his calmed state. "Guess I was wrong, but how did you know my name?"**_

"_**A friend told me" I said.**_

"_**Hmm, that's rather interesting. So tell me kid, why are you sneakin around Team Rocket's place?"**_

_**I started to realize the situation I was currently in and immediately started to backtrack to where I had heard that name before. Than it hit me.**_

"_**You guys have been helping Team Paradice" I yelled at him before the guard put me down to the ground again with a thud.**_

_**Butch seemed to become very angry at that name. "Those bastards! They only wanted our help till they had power, than kicked us away like wild Growliths. But we will get it back. We'll burn them all to ashes!"**_

_**Something in my mind recognized that word, but I wasn't sure what. But I did have an idea in mind.**_

"_**Butch, what if we could work out a deal of sorts?"**_

"_**And why would I do that with you kid?"**_

"_**Because I can get you control of the Olympic Region in 3 months using your men and supplies, and in return you help me get rid of the Shield."**_

_**Butch's face shifted to a scowl. "What reason do I have to trust you" he repeated.**_

_**I reached into my jacket and produced a Pokeball and held it up. Before I could do anything the guard grabbed my wrist, immobilizing my hand.**_

_**I managed to get out through clenched teeth "Butch, this is a very rare shiny Vibrava, about to evolve into a Flygon. If the plan is a success I will give him to you no questions asked.**_

_**Butch's face had once again shifted, but to a smile at this.**_

"_**If you even think of turning on me I'll have you killed before you knew what happened" he shot at me before ordering the guard to let me go.**_

_*2 months later_

_**I had worked out the perfect plan with Butch. His men would immobilize the enemy from the boarder and leave me to move units into the main cities to distract the Paradice fighters.**_

_**It would drag them far enough away from Adelia that I could move a small squad of men into the city and move on Magnus with little effort.**_

_**The plan had gone off without a hitch, with 1 bonus factor. I had managed to get Vibrava to fly a note to the nearest town, with an officer Jenny alerted to the chaos in Olympic and the Team Rocket invasion. She had managed to get the government to mobilize the military to move on the region, and to take the Rockets and Paradice fighters out all at the same time.**_

_**This had left the Shield to take the city unopposed, and had allowed them to take Magnus into custody. Thanks to my request the fighters were able to be stopped, and the rebuilding process had restarted once again. Mr Harrin was going to head the reformation, and his first move was to immediately start diplomatic relations with the Sinnoh region.**_

_*2 weeks later_

"_**All of this do to one young man, and who would have guessed it would be the Sinnoh Champion" Officer Jenny said to me.**_

_**I almost fell over at hearing this. "What do you mean Sinnoh Champion?"**_

_**The officer looked puzzled before Stela had started to tell her the story.**_

"_**That would explain a lot. So do you not know who you are still?"**_

"_**Sorry Officer Jenny, but I still don't quite recall. The only thing I have to remember is this picture, and it hasn't helped me much."**_

_**She took the picture from him before smiling widely, an idea forming in her mind.**_

"_**I want to show you something, is there a projector around here?"**_

_**Stela pulled out her portable projector that she used for her laptop and attached it before letting the officer take over. She had searched for something, and had pulled it up in no time, along with the audio.**_

…

"_**And that's it folks, Ash Katchum has officially won the title of Sinnoh Champion."**_

_**The crowd cheered in amazement as he lifted the trophy high into the air. A young woman stood next to him, smiling from ear to ear. As he lowered the trophy, she turned to him with a smile. He set the trophy on the ground before looking her in the eye. They both began to lean in and kissed, her arms around his neck and his around her waste.**_

"_**Isn't that amazing everyone, young love at it's finest. Misty Waterflower, the former Cerulean Gym Leader and Ash Katchum, the Sinnoh Champion standing here on the grandest stage possible."**_

…

_**My eyes began to flutter violently, with the realization hitting me like a brick. "Burnt to ashes" kept repeating in my mind before I could finally speak in a weak voice. "My name is Ash."**_

_*4 months later_

_**After I had worked out all the various problems with the Sinnoh Military (Managing to keep everything under raps for security reasons) I started to plan my trip back.**_

_**By that time Flygon had long since evolved and actually seemed to enjoy traveling with me. So I would fly on his back and travel around, avoiding all the obvious spots I knew I would meet people in till I had a plan.**_

_*Fastforward to the present_

"Most of it will fill itself in in time, but at least now you know why I was gone for so long."

Misty's eyes were starting to water at this point. She started to cry at realizing how wrong she was to start to even feel like she had.

Ash moved and grabbed her shoulders, before moving her body to his. She leaned into his shoulder and began to cry out of her control. "Ash, I'm so sorry."

"Misty, there's nothing to be sorry for. You know I'm tough, and now I'm a lot smarter for it as well."

She stayed and cried for about 5 more minutes before looking up at Ash. "Ash, I started to think you were never coming back, and that you had moved on."

Ash smiled down his famous smile at her. "But if I did that I would have broken the promise and you know I can't do that to you."

She gave a slight smile before leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lips.

_Ash POV_

"_**At this moment I couldn't be happier, but I still feel like I should tell her more."**_

_**I sat and enjoyed the kiss, not knowing how long it would last but knowing that I had missed it all those years.**_

"_**I'll tell her in time, she'll find out the rest eventually."**_

_Normal POV_

As they sat and had finally pulled away from each other, Misty finally found the nerve to ask what had bothered her since the end of his story.

"Ash" Misty said with a weak voice.

"Yeah Mist?"

"What are you going to do now?"

Ash smiled at this before grabbing her hand and holding it in his. "First, I want to give you the night you deserve after getting engaged to someone, I see you still haven't taken off the ring."

Misty smiled, but her hesitation had clearly come through on her face as Ash started to talk again.

"Mist, I know it's not going to be a simple pick up and go from where we were thing, but I want to try to be in your life again. I don't expect us to be on the same terms, but I want to make it as right as I can. And this is the best way I can. Just let me do things little by little, and I will be patient as well."

She smiled at this and leaned into him for another kiss. "Ash, I don't know what happened, but something straightened you up well."

He blushed slightly at this.

"For now I want to take things slow, not because I'm scared, because it will take a long time to readjust" she said to him softly before standing and leaving the living room to the kitchen.

Ash sat on the couch, and thought to himself "Well, some things change, but I'm glad she's stayed the same."

A/N: OK I know it's long and leaves some holes, but I really tried hard. I'm not perfectly creative with this stuff yet, please forgive me and imagine the fillin parts to what ever your taste is, hahaha.

I know I promised the music scene in this, but it was such a long chapter as it is I want to hold off for now. And yes most characters will be brought in very soon.

I hope this story's going OK, and I plan on doing something very interesting with it soon, so look forward to that. Any help would be appreciated. Ohh, and for my critics, I'm not a perfect speller with Pokemon stuff. I work very hard at writing, and my attention is usually divided between other tasks. Spell Check doesn't exactly like Sinnoh, hahaha.

Thanks and I will hope to have the next chapter up in about a week

Chris


	6. Chapter 6: You And I

Chapter 6: You And I

A/N: OK, I know I am not updating regularly, but it's been very busy. Plus let's just say this heatwave is really taking it out of me. I'm trying to keep the story going to the best of my ability, but again it is my first official story and I do tend to run out of ideas at times. I promise that it will continue to be interesting though

I think the next couple of chapters will be an interesting turn to this story. Ohh, and I should mention that in the last chapter I intentionally left details out that Misty will find out from Ash later in the story. I may take slight detours here and there, but for the most part I will try to keep the story going. I am planning on bringing an old friend into the story this chapter, but I'll leave you guessing so you will have to read to find out. I am also going to keep to my word and work on the music scene, it won't be much but I want to add it, just as a personal touch.

"You and I" by The Scorpions

_*5 days later_

Ash and Misty had had a great few days together. They had reverted at times to their younger selves and had bickered about simple things, but had somehow found a way to always end up laughing.

Since her 3 older sisters had decided to take a "Extended" vacation" Misty had found a replacement for Violet in the mean time. Kevin, one of the Gym's most loyal and hardworking employees had gladly stepped in. Misty was extatic to hear of this, as she knew that Kevin had the same obsession with Water types as she herself had. The league had OK'd it, knowing full well that a member of the Elite 4 was always nearby, and had also allowed Kevin to use a mix of the Gym's and his own Pokemon.

Misty had started to explain more to Ash about her situation with the Elite 4 as well, telling him how she had won her spot about 2 years ago and had to defend it every year.

"I also take challenges here at the Gym still on off days for Violet. This allows me to keep a constant flow of money, plus my winnings from the league, which actually works out to a lot of money, and keeps my Pokemon in great shape."

She had also told him about many of per Pokemon evolving in the process of training, and that she herself had caught several rare Pokemon, including a Squirrtle that was now a Blastoyz and a Spheel that she had nicknamed "Coconut" that was now a Sealeo, and a very strong one at that.

As the days went by, Misty had started to fill Ash in on the happenings of when he had been gone as well;

Brock had opened his breeding center and it was swiftly becoming one of the most renound in the world. Based on Cinabar Island, Brock had also found a prime location for travelers and trainers alike, thus generating even more word of mouth. He had been depressed like everyone else, but had come to terms and was working on making his life better in the process.

May had gone on and had eventually won the Hoenn Grand Festival, but it came at a price. She had thought she would like all of the attention, but had learned quickly that she did not enjoy the constant followers and stalkers. She had eventually decided on letting her parents have some time away from the Gym and had taken over as temporary leader, before her father had rewarded her full Gym Leader status, along with the Hoenn League, since he had progressed to being a member of the Hoenn Elite 4.

Dawn had went off to Unova to compete in new contests, but had also had her own trouble. She had finally decided on going back to Sinnoh to try and win the Grand Festival there again. After she had won a second time she decided to open a Pokemon Training school with her winnings, which had quickly gained a reputation as one of the roughest training schools in the world, for both trainers and Pokemon.

Ash's mom had never given up on the idea of Ash still being alive (One of the only people besides Misty who still believed he was.) She had fallen into a deep depression for almost a year, and had atempted to kill herself in the process. Professor Oak and Gary had come across her that afternoon just before she could do anything. They had eventually talked her out of it, and had slowly started to pull her back together. Today she still lives in the same little house with Pikachu, waiting for Ash's return, and now is starting to help out more at the lab to keep herself busy.

"And what about Gary? Why was he at the lab?" Ash asked between a bite of his sandwhich.

Misty had dreaded this question for sometime. She looked out at the setting sun, than at Ash.

"Mist, I may have lost my memory for a while, but I have it now and can still tell when something's bothering you" He said to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ash, some things are rather hard to just say, I am trying to find the best way of saying it."

Ash set his sandwhich down and moved across the couch to be closer to her. Misty had told him that she had wanted to take things slow and ease back into life, and Ash had followed her request exactly to the letter, which had shocked Misty greatly. It seemed odd for him to have changed so much, and to still seem like Ash after all this time.

"Mist, I promise no matter what you tell me I will try to do my best to handle it. I don't expect you to want to say everything right away either."

Misty was enjoying the thought of Ash being this close to her, and for a minute started to think about all kinds of things in her head before recomposing herself. "Have to keep in check" she told herself.

She took a deep breath, and looked into Ash's eyes, and then…

"Misty, hey Misty are you in here?"

She stood spun around and almost fell over at the relief that she was feeling. "Good, I don't have to tell him yet" she thought before walking to the kitchen door where Kevin was standing and smiling.

"Hey Kevin, how's it going today?"

"Great, I still haven't been beaten and I intend on keeping it that way."

"That's great to hear."

"Yeah, the trainers are not exactly easy or anything, but not many of them have had to fight a Swampert and a Dragonite in the same match" Kevin said with a smile on his face that reminded her of Ash way too much.

"Remember, it's the responsibility of a Gym Leader to also help the trainer get stronger, not just to take down their Pokemon. The Leader should instill a sense of true victory by encouraging and helping the trainers in anyway to better them."

Kevin nodded and said "I know mam, I promise I have been as helpful and kind as I can be."

"I have no doubts in you at all Kevin, I think you are doing great. Just remember the more Dragonite destroys with his attacks the more you have to fix."

The young man sulked and his smile immediately left his face.

"Ohh come on Kevin, you think I'm going to make you fix everything and be a full time Gym Leader? I'm not a slave driver, hahaha and there are more than enough employees to do the work."

He smiled again and started to wipe the sweat off of his face. "Thank you mam, I…"

"Call me mam again and I might end up spending a night in jail for beating you senseless" Misty told him with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Again Kevin laughed. "Sorry, you know how hard it is to remember everything around here Misty. Your sister insists I call her mam, and if I don't she tends to not be very happy. I'm glad that you are more relaxed, but it's just a bit of an adjustment, hahaha."

"Relaxed? You've never seen her when she's mad."

Ash had stood and was now laughing in the living room.

"Ohh Misty, I didn't realize you had company, I am so sorry."

"No it's OK, he's a houseguest who's been here for a few days" she said before emphasizing her next point "Who is quickly wearing out his welcome!"

Ash continued to laugh and fell onto the couch to let the others continue their conversation.

"I'm sorry Kevin, he's a bit strange and rude, but I promise he isn't a problem at all" she told the young man.

"Maybe it's not my place to ask, but is this another date your sisters set up?"

Misty shook her head in surprise and told him "No, he's just an old friend. At one point we traveled together and now we're catching up, it's been years."

As Kevin had only worked at the Gym for a year and a half he had not learned much about the sisters, and had not learned the situation with Ash.

"OK Misty, I'm just making sure. Anyway, I came over because I found this in the office today, I think you left it earlier."

Misty's eyes grew large, and she immediately took the large rectangular case from the young man. "You did not open this case did you?"

"I promise you on my life that I didn't. Believe it or not, I actually do value my job and enjoy working here, and I don't feel like having to move to the Cerulean slums to survive, hahaha."

She sighed in relief and set the case down behind the couch, where she noticed Ash flipping mindlessly through the TV Channels.

She walked back to Kevin and told him thankyou for bringing the case to her.

"It's no problem ma.. I mean Misty."

She giggled a bit. "Good, I'm glad the point's sinking in."

As they said good by for the night Misty had told Kevin that she had left him something as a thankyou, along with his pay for the week as the Gym Leader. She had actually left him a full 8 inch sub, a bag of chips, a bottle of Dr. Pepper, and a box of Chocolate Covered Cherries (She knew he loved them after talking to the other employees and finding what he always liked to have in his office.)

As Misty sat back on the couch, she took the remote from him and flipped off the TV. "Hey, I was watching that" he said to her. Misty just laughed and sat down the remote, before eating the rest of her sandwhich in 1 bite.

"You weren't watching that, you looked like a Drowsie while just flipping through the channels mindlessly" she said after taking a drink of her Orange Juice.

"Ohh, and so what are we doing now, just sitting here?"

Misty stood and moved behind Ash, before returning to him with a large case in her hands.

"Ash, do you recognize this case?"

Ash looked at it puzzled. "Nah Mist, if I did I'd tell you."

She smiled, knowing that this surprise might just be what she needs to see with Ash. She sat down on the couch, putting space between her and Ash, while setting the case in between the 2 of them.

"Mist, this thing looks really nice, and sort of familiar. What is it?"

Misty smiled again and looked Ash in the eyes. "I guess you'll just have to open it and find out.

Without another word Ash began with the locks on the case. After he had gotten the first 3 off, Misty had blocked his hand on the 4th.

"Mist, let me open it?"

She gave him a smile that said there was something more to this. "Only if you say it nicely" she told him.

Ash laughed, than began "Mist, please move your hand."

"Was that so hard" she said than moved her hand from the lock.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flurting with me" Ash said with a slight smile.

"Well you can think what you want" Misty said with a similar smile before pointing back at the case.

Ash unclasped the last lock and opened the case, a look of pure shock and awe on his face.

"MmMist, you kept it?"

She smiled and took his hand in hers. "It was one of the few things I could keep around without crying."

Ash's mouth was open for what seemed like ages before he lifted the guitar out of the case and held it. "I baught this right after winning the title, before we left the tournament. I wanted to learn because I know you love hearing music."

She smiled and blushed slightly. "I remember, it meant a lot when you did that, but that wasn't all. You picked out the guitar I pointed at and said was the prettiest."

Ash took her hand from his and placed it across the bridge of the guitar. "Mist, I am so shocked that you kept it this long. Did anyone have a problem with it?"

"Brock was very skeptical, especially knowing that I would not let another person including him touch it."

"Really?"

"Violet tried to touch it one day, and I ended up breaking most of her perfect nails."

Ash smiled again. "But Mist, why did you keep it so long?"

Misty had a feeling that this next answer would not help her situation of trying to keep casual. "Because it helped me feel close to you when I needed it."

"Wow Mist, that's amazing!"

"That's not all that is amazing."

Ash raised an eye brow in curiosity. "Ohh really, is this true" he asked while looking at Misty.

"It's not that you perve, and you know the rules."

"Yeah, but I can sure as hell try, hahaha."

She smacked him across the forehead. "And there's nothing saying I can't do that, but still that's not it."

Ash rubbed his head while asking "What is it then?"

Misty proceeded to pick up the guitar and held it in her lap. "I don't have the amp, but the sound's great without it, so I think this will work."

Ash's jaw dropped again as she started to play, first just a few chords, than she started to sing.

"_I lose control, because of you babe. I lose control, when you look at me like this. Something in you're eyes, made me sane tonight. I'm not a child anymore love has opened the door to a new exciting life._

_I lose control, when I'm close to you babe. I lose control, don't look at me like this. There's something in your eyes, is this love at first sight? Your like a flower that grows love just wants you to know all the secrets of life._

_It's all written down, in your lifelight, it's written down, inside your heart._

_You and I, just have a dream. To find our love a place, where we can hide away. You and I, the world is made, to love each other now forever and a day!"_

As Misty continued to play the song, Ash's mouth was open in absolute shock. She finally played her last few chords and stopped by holding her last chord so Ash could watch.

"What do you think" she asked.

Ash could not speak, his voice caught in his throat before Misty finally brought him back to reality. "Ash, ash, are you OK?"

"MmMist, that was beautiful" was all he could get out before moving slightly closer to her.

"Thank you Ash, I really hoped you…."

She could not finish her last few words as Ash closed the gap almost immediately and kissed her more passionatly than she had ever been kissed before. At first she tried to move away, but realized that it was useless to keep lieing to herself and began to kiss him back, till both needed air.

Misty just sat in shock, not sure what to feel. She felt fear, but the fear was of losing Ash again. And than there was the extreme closeness she felt to Ash at this moment.

"I'm sorry Mist, it was just a sudden thing, I know we said we'd go slow but I'm…"

"Ash" Misty interrupted.

"Yeah?"

Ash was expecting the absolute worst of the situation, to have her kick him out onto the street that night before he could get in contact with the others. Or worse, for her to reject him and to say she didn't want to be with him like that anymore. But instead she said something that absolutely shocked him beyond anything he had heard thus far.

"I love you Ash."

Ash stared at her, before saying "Mist, you still mean it?"

"I've never stopped loving you Ash, remember our promise?"

He smiled and nodded

"Well I had my own promise. If I never saw you again than at least I could always say that I never stopped loving you."

Ash's throat went dry at this statement. "Mist, I was gone for so long, I never expected…"

"Still dense I see" she interrupted him. "Ash, you of all people should know me by now. When my mind is made up on something, not even I can change it."

He laughed softly. "Yeah, that is very true."

"This doesn't change a lot, but I think we are safe to at least kiss again" she said.

Ash smiled almost ear to ear. "Mist, I'm fine with going as slow as you would like. I would wait a lifetime if that is what it takes to get everything back."

"I hope you are this good when we are married Mr. Future Pokemon Master."

Ash choked on nothing in particular at this statement. "Wa What do you mean mist?"

In response Misty set the guitar back in the case and held up her hand. "As far as I know, since your back we are still engaged."

"Wow Mist, you really are dedicated to the cause, hahaha."

She almost reached out to smack him in the head again, but than realized the sweetness of his statement.

"Thank you Ash, thank you for always loving me."

Ash leaned and planted another passionate kiss, this time putting his arm around her for good measure.

"I will always love you and always be with you. For now on I am here for you and nothing more."

_*Misty POV_

_**Wow, when Ash wants to get a point across he really gets it across now. I don't remember him being this way before. Well, at least I can say that I am happy, and it's real happiness. It's been too long.**_

_**As I walked to my bed and laid down, I started to think again, but it wasn't about the kiss anymore, another thought had come to mind. Why did Ash seem so anxious tonight?**_

_**I laid in bed for what seemed like an eternity trying to sleep, but something kept waying down on me. Why was Ash so anxious, when he had told me he would wait as long as it took. I understand the passion, but something seemed different after that kiss, like he was distant and thinking.**_

_**I looked over at the PolyRath alarm clock: 1:15 AM**_

_**I slowly climbed out of bed, and grabbed a night gown and slippers, thinking some water would help me before bed. As I opened my bedroom door and proceeded to move down the hall, I thought I heard a faint whisper, but assumed it was nothing. As I got closer to the kitchen I could swear I heard it again, and this time knew I was not going crazy. I proceeded into the hall that would lead into the pool and Gym area, and moved as quietly as I could. I moved down a way till I could be at the far end of the living room entrance, far away enough to not be seen but close enough to hear every detail of the conversation.**_

"_**So the plan was a success?"**_

_**I knew that voice anywhere, it was definitely Ash.**_

"_**Yeah, but we got snagged along the way. Taking the Shellgon wasn't exactly easy, they put up one hell of a fight."**_

_**I didn't know that voice.**_

"_**So tell me, have all the preparations we discussed been put in place?"**_

"_**On schedule, and I would dare say we can move a few days in advance."**_

_**I wonder what plans Ash is talking about?**_

"_**Well, this is pleasant news. We need everything to move as fast as possible, or the whole plan could be compromised."**_

"_**Yes Abel, I am well aware of that."**_

_**Hmm, I've never heard anyone call Ash that name before. But that means…**_

"_**Did you forget my name?"**_

"_**No, old habbit and I can tell it still irritates you."**_

"_**Well stop it and stay on topic. I don't have all night, or did you forget the time difference. She could wake up at anytime and I prefer her not know any of this yet."**_

"_**Yes Mr. Hard Ass."**_

_**I stood in confusion, one minute they were talking about some secret plan, and the next they were joking with each other, what was this?**_

"_**Look, I will have the equipment ready in 2 days. After that it should take about 3 days for Flygon to get there."**_

"_**Ohh man, yeah he'll be real happy to see me."**_

"_**Yeah, just remember not to step on him this time and he won't hurt you, hahaha."**_

_**There was a slight pause before the voice on the other end spoke again.**_

"_**To tell you the truth, I cannot believe you are willing to do this for us Ash. I mean your taking a huge risk by even being there, let alone going through all…"**_

"_**Trust me, it's not all in vein. I am here for more than one reason, if you do not remember our last little conversation."**_

_**By this point I was as confused as I could ever be.**_

"_**OK Ash, but just remember the terms. If you cannot complete this for us you know exactly what happens."**_

_**Terms? What is going on? I have so many questions.**_

_**I tried to walk forward, to say something, but my inner self simply held me in place, and kept telling me not to worry. But this was an extremely tough task, especially with the next part of the conversation.**_

"_**I remember, you don't have to keep reminding me. Besides, it's not like I've ever failed before."**_

"_**If I recall right, you were almost killed at Mt. Chimney when you decided to go one step too far**_

_**And went AWOL on us."**_

"_**Little details, you always remember the little details."**_

"_**Or the time you decided to take your little detour over the Whirl Islands and you and Flygon almost went down in that tropical storm."**_

"_**Again, the small details. And besides, I found exactly what I was looking for there, and let's just say it was completely worth it."**_

"_**In who's eyes Ash, if we lose you than what do we have?"**_

"_**You have everyone. And besides, what happens when I leave after this last mission? It's not like you haven't planned for this?"**_

_**There was a short pause before the other man said "I don't know. We know we can do it, and we will have everything we need, but it will be tougher."**_

"_**And why do you think I trained Tucker and Lia? If they can't get the job done than there's no way I can."**_

"_**Ash, it's not that. We are just going to miss you."**_

"_**I know."**_

_**There was another pause, than**_

"_**Ohh, Kylee says to tell her man hello."**_

_**At hearing this I was almost thrown off my feet by dread. Her man? What is he talking about? Is Ash with someone else, I'll kill him, I will make sure he regrets ever coming here and kissing me that dirty rotten bastard.**_

_**But I just couldn't move, something held me yet again.**_

"_**Ahh, and you tell my lady I said hey there sweety."**_

_**That's it, he's with another woman, that confirms it.**_

"_**So, she said when you leave she wants to come back there with you, what do you think of that?"**_

"_**Well, I think it's an interesting idea, I really think she'd love the new Pokemon, and to see this region."**_

_**He's cheating on both of us**_

"_**hahaha, well that's the spirit."**_

_**That lowlife bastard**_

"_**But at the end of the day, I think that is not my place. Besides, she's only 10, and I know you want her to be safe and sound. Besides, even as my adopted sister I think that would cause a few problems with a person here, always hearing her call me that. Isn't that right Misty?"**_

A/N: Dun Dun dun, Ooooo a cliff hanger if I've ever heard of one, hahaha. OK let's make this short and sweet.

Again I am being vague on purpose, things will continue to come together in time. I promise I'm not doing it out of stupidity.

I am using Kevin as a filler, because I really need the ditsy tripplets out of the way for a while. I know their not tripplets, but I still don't handle that level of stupidity all that well. Sorry, just being honest

Ohh, and I introduced more characters than I said, remember I told you to think about it, hahaha. I'm leaving Gary out, he will become more important in the next couple of chapters.

The song Misty sings is by one of my 2 favorite bands, they are a tie that is for sure. The Scorpions music kicks ass to me, it's a complex mix of hard rock and metal, and the love ballids that just make you stop and think. While Alter Bridge is a close second, The Scorpions just take it hands down.

Finally, for my spelling errors; I am at a point where I work my damndest to keep them as OK as possible. I'm only human, and I write this story for the pleasures of others. I usually have 2 to 3 tasks going on at once, so I try my best to watch for them. I'm sorry if they are there, but they will probably continue to be there. The point is to enjoy yourself, right?

Please, review and tell me if you are liking this story or not. I really do like the reviews, they help me know if the story is worth keeping going or not. I really like the idea, but I don't want to be the only one who does, hahaha.

Thank you all


	7. Chapter 7: Metalingus

Chapter 7: Metalingus

A/N: OK, I have no good reason for not updating soo_ner. A lot of cool stuff has been happening, especially in my music and with wrestling (Yeah, I'm a huge fan and judge if you want, hahaha) I have been either on stage playing, traveling, or watching RAW, Smackdown, that sinking ship TNA, or different matches that I've loved from the past and my writing has just taken a backburner._

_This chapter will be one of several I plan on putting out in the next few days. I hope to get some interesting things happening here in the next couple of chapters, and we'll see where my mind takes me with that, hahaha. Ohh, I wanna see if any wrestling fans can guess which WWE Superstar used the title of this chapter as an entrance song. Hint: He had a sick Hell In The Cell Match in his career._

_Now onto the story_

"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge

_Misty POV_

_**As I stood in the door shocked, Ash slowly turned to face me, and the look on his face was the last thing I expected. It was not a look of anger, of frustration, or even of surprise, but of pity.**_

"_**How did you know" I asked while trying to keep my voice from faltering, failing miserably I might add.**_

"_**When you train to infiltrate and disable you learn many trates. I could hear you tiptoing in the hallway and I could hear your breathing as you stood behind me."**_

_**As Ash told me this my mind began to swarm with questions. How did he get this observant, had there been more that he had not told me (Clearly I now had an answer to that.) and what do I do next. Unfortunately my mind started on a path of it's own and before I could come up with a response my mouth began to speak.**_

"_**So, I'm starting to understand. You never planned on staying, you just wanted to come here long enough to get your things together and were going to leave when I didn't know?" I asked in a low almost threatening voice.**_

"_**Mist, it's not like that. I just couldn't…"**_

"_**Couldn't what, tell me the full truth because you thought it would endanger you" I yelled at him, not paying any attention to the figure intensely watching our incounter.**_

"_**No Mist..."**_

"_**Don't call me that, you have no right to treat me as if nothing has happened here."**_

"_**Mist, please calm down"**_

_**By this point my mind was working into overdrive. Was Ash going to leave me and stay gone, how long had he had this plan, did I fall into it at all. But as luck would have it, my body would take over again.**_

"_**Ash, not only did you lie to me but you used me and I don't think you have to guess what I think of this."**_

"_**Mist please, I promise it is not what you are thinking."**_

_**While Ash continued to try to talk in the most calm manner he could, my voice steadily rose.**_

"_**You really expect me to believe this. Tonight was one of the best nights in a long time for me. Then I come down and find you talking to someone like a spy the same night and you expect me to be calm?"**_

_**It wasn't until Ash stood that I started to regret what I had said.**_

"_**Misty, is that what you really think, that I will just up and leave and never come back" he asked with a new found anger in his voice. "Because I had not planned on that at all if you were interested. I wanted to find a good time to talk to you about all of this but tonight wasn't it."**_

"_**Then when would have been Ash?**_

_**I watched his shoulders lower slightly before he said "I'm not sure, I just didn't want it to be tonight."**_

"_**And why not?"**_

"_**Because this was the first time in a very long time that I didn't have to feel on edge or feel stressed or worried. Tonight I felt happy, like I should."**_

_**As I heard this I started to form a sentence, but all I could get out was "Ash."**_

"_**I know you aren't happy about this Misty, but trust me it was only because I couldn't tell you everything yet."**_

_**I wasn't sure what to feel at that moment, and so I did the only thing I could. I ran out of the room**_

_*2 days later; Normal POV_

As Ash had suspected, Misty had avoided him at all costs. She had started ordering food in, spending her time on the lake, and had refused to speak to him when they did interact. When ever Ash would try to talk to her she would get up and leave the room.

But the day had come for him to return to the Olympic Region, and he knew he needed a bit of closure to the situation. He knew he could not leave things open ended with Misty, especially after all she had gone through. He took out a peace of paper from her stack on the kitchen counter and wrote:

_Misty_

_I'm sorry that I have to go about things this way, but it seems that this is the only way. I want you to know that I had truly intended on talking about this with you but the circumstances had just not came to be. I had planned on telling you 2 nights ago, but the night had turned out so nice, and it was the first time I had seen you in a truly happy place since I came back. I could tell that that was the first true night you felt happy and I didn't want to ruin that feeling._

_Mist, I want you to understand that if anything changes between us from this I will not blame you. I just want you to remember that I love you, always have and always will. Nothing will change that. I promise you that this is not the end, but more of a new beginning for us_

_Love_

_Ash_

As Ash had planned from the start, he started the process of wrapping the picture of him and Misty in the note before heading to Misty's room. Thinking that she would be out and trying to avoid him he decided to leave the note on her pillow, and hoped that he could at least get through to her by leaving the one thing that he valued almost as much as Misty herself.

As he drew close and was about to enter the room, he started to hear a slightly muffled sound. Using his hearing he leaned towards the door and listened through to hear what he could only assume was crying in Misty's room.

At first, Ash stood and thought about knocking, but decided against it, opened the door and walked in a bit.

"Misty?"

Misty looked up at him from her pillow, the exact way Ash had hoped she would not. Her eyes were a deep red and she was clearly crying.

But the first thing to happen was not what Ash had prepared for in the slightest. Misty stood up and slowly moved towards Ash before putting her arms around him and crying more into his shoulder.

"It's OK Mist, just let it out" Ash said while holding Misty and slightly stroking her hair.

She continued to cry into Ash's shoulder for another 5 minutes before going slightly limp, signaling that she was exhausted. Ash picked her up and slowly laid her down in her bed, making sure to place her in a way comfortable for sleep.

"I thought I lost you Ash."

"Mist, I promise that I will always be here."

"Than why are you going back" she asked with the wavery voice that only Ash had ever heard.

"Because I made a promise Mist, and you know I do not break promises."

This actually brought a small smile to Misty's face, to the shock of Ash.

"That's true, and if you did you know I would have to go get the mallet."

Ash put up his hands in mach defense. "No, not that horrible thing again!"

Misty's smile slowly started to grow.

"Ash, I want to know more, I really do. But I've grown enough to realize that you will tell me in time."

Ash turned to completely face Misty, and saw the look of thought across her face.

"Just promise me 2 things Ash."

"Sure Mist."

"Promise me you'll tell me everything next time."

"I can do that."

Misty took a slight pause before tears started to slowly slide down her face again. Ash walked over and wiped them away from her face as she asked the next question.

"And promise me that you'll come back this time."

Ash had now realized what was going on. She was not mad at him for what was happening, and didn't even hold a grudge. The farthest part of the back of his mind registered that the old Misty would have beaten him senseless for info and kicked him to the curb by now.

Ash sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her left han in his left hand. "Mist, I will be back, I promise. I should not be gone for more than a week."

"Butt what if you don't?"

Ash could tell this question was not directed at him, but at nothing in particular. He could see the anguish on her face, the fear of him not coming back like before. At that moment Ash started to realize the true magnitude of him being gone for so long.

"I will be back, and I promise this time that I will be coming back to stay."

At these words, it's as if a weight had been lifted from Misty's mind. Her eyes slowly began to close, and a smile came across her face. Ash sat and watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep, watching her sleep for a full hour before realizing the time.

10:30 PM

He stood, made sure that misty would be comfortable while she slept and headed out her door, deciding against leaving the note.

He headed to the kitchen, finding that he needed to make sure he had all of his bags in check, before preparing for his long trip. He grabbed a last glass of water and headed for the back door.

As he approached the dock, in the dark night, he felt like he was once again leaving a part of his very being behind, but reassured himself that he would be returning soon.

He made sure that all of the equipment and his own bags were attached to Flygon before climbing on the dragon Pokemon himself.

"You sure you can do this buddy?"

Flygon puffed out a bit of smoke as if saying "That's offensive."

"OK buddy, you know where we're heading and you know the terrain so let's get a move on. We'll set up camp at dawn."

And with that the great dragon spread it's wings and with a powerful push of it's legs it took to the dark sky.

_A/N: It's a bit short, but I will be doing more chapters to make up for it. The next few will be in the works very soon. Not sure how much I'll get done, and again I'm sorry this chapter leaves so much out, but I wanted to get you all another chapter before I started getting hate mail, hahaha._

_Please, please review and tell me what you are thinking of the story so far. Again, I accept that there will be certain gramatic and punctual errors but I'm not caring as much about that as the overall quality of the story._

_Thank you all and remember, for all my wrestling fans try to guess the wrestler who used the title of the chapter as his entrance song._

_Thanks_


	8. Chapter 8: Remember The Good Times

Chapter 8: Remember The Good Times

_A/N: Wow, been a little bit since I could write. Just trying to find modivation and story ideas, but I tend to lag. Since my trip to my favorite place for the weekend was canceled I figure I'd write a little. Ohh, and congrats to all who guessed that the wrestler I mentioned in the last chapter was the great EDGE!_

_I find it a bit ironic that I'm no where near done with this story and yet I have an idea for the next book in the series. But what can we do, hahaha._

_Please review, I'm starting to feel like this story is for nobody in particular, I rarely if ever get reviews. If you have ideas of where the story should go, whether you like the story or not, any are accepted as long as they are not rude. Ohh, and I have another challenge for this chapter. I named the Olympic Region_

_After somewhere. Can you guess where? (Hint: It's one of my favorite places in the world)_

_*2 days later_

Ash began his preparing for what would be a very long day. Laying out a small blanket, packs of food for himself and Flygon, and starting a very small fire took him all of about 10 minutes.

"Where the hell are they, they said they would be here before sunrise" he said to no one in particular.

"And here I thought you knew to use proper language in the presence of a woman."

From a response out of what seemed like nowhere, Ash should have been startled. But all he did was chuckled slightly and turned into a big hug.

"You know Lia, I would talk proper around you, but what's the point when you don't either?"

A girl around Ash's age, with long black hair and slightly tanned skin stood in front of Ash, a whold head shorter than him. "Well, what's the point, proper just isn't me."

Ash smiled and looked past her into the seemingly endless forests of the mountain behind him. "And I'd assume your partner in crime is around here somewhere, but the fun is in finding where, hahaha"

As if on cue, a rather tall young man, with dirty blonde hair and a muscular build, wearing all black except for the silver wristwatch he wore walked into view.

"Ahh Abel, you know me too well, hahaha."

"You know not to call me that."

"And yet I do, so I don't know why we have this chat every time we talk. Besides, we have bigger problems to deal with."

"Ohh come on Tucker, stop teasing Ash all the time."

"Says the girl who does it daily" Ash remarked before being pushed to the ground.

"And what does that mean Mr. Bigshot?"

"hahaha, nothing nothing Lia" said Ash before slowly getting back to his feet and gesturing towards his makeshift camp.

"So, this is where we are staying, in the middle of a dark forest?"

Ash shrugged. "Have any other ideas, you see a Hiet Hotel anywhere in the middle of nowhere?"

All Tucker could do was laugh before walking past Ash, along with Lia and setting their bags down near the fire.

"Well at least they won't see us from here" Lia said while pulling a sleeping bag off her backpack. "And besides, with the thick trees maybe we can sleep a bit before heading out, I'd like to be somewhat refreshed if we're possibly going to die."

Ash sat down on a rock near the fire. "Like I've told both of you we are not going to die. Even if they have an idea of what we are up too I came prepared."

"Really? Now that just doesn't sound quite like you" Tucker said sitting down on a rock across from Ash.

"The both of you need to cut your shit out, it's tiring even if it's joking" Lia told both of them before plopping down on another rock closer to Tucker.

"Yes mam" they both said in unison before mac soluting her.

"Good, I like obedient boys."

All 3 laughed at this comment before settling down.

"So, we've all been over the plans, now we just need to execute them. This is it, the big one."

Ash smiled slightly at this. "These bastards took 5 years of my life away from me, and I want it back."

"Ash, in all fairness they didn't take everything away. Think about it, if this hadn't happened, you wouldn't have learned so many things, or met Uncle Tim or me or Tucker for that matter" Lia said while looking Ash straight in the eye.

Ash slowly realized that he had clenched his hand so hard that it was hurting him, but released it when he heard those words. "I know, but it's just so hard to think about. I missed her for 5 years, and now I have a chance to have it all back. I'm more excited than anything."

This time Tucker spoke up. "That's right, I remember now. You met up with her again when you got the equipment. You were gone for a while, so how did it go?"

Ash had to turn his head to hide the blush. "Well, I don't think it's going to be easy to get used to everything again, but I think I made a bit of progress. She was furious at first, but when she learned about the condission she started to relax a bit around me."

"Well tell us what happened" Lia said while bouncing around where she sat.

"OK OK, let's get dinner going and I'll tell you about it. Just calm down, you look like you're about to piss your pants, hahaha."

Unfortunately Lia did not take the joke as well as Ash and Tucker, and before both boys knew it they were on the ground looking up at the stars.

"Now, we're not going to do that again are we?"

"No" they both moaned out while getting back up.

.

As the group started to prepare the food for themselves and Flygon, Ash started telling them about everything that had happened

.

"So she kept that guitar after all huh?"

"Yeah, and I never would have guessed, but she's a great singer now too."

"Did you get to show her how much you've learned?"

"Well no, things started to happen after that."

Tucker stopped and looked up at Ash at that point. "Ohh really, and would you care to go into detail about these events?"

This time it was Ash's turn to knock someone over.

"OK OK, I get it, damn don't go all Gyarados on me" Tucker said.

Ash continued to update them on what had happened, even filling in the parts about the Gym having a temporary leader. The whole time he would talk about the happenings of the Gym, Lia would sit and listen intently.

"Lia, are you OK" Ash asked, noticing the far away look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing" she told him.

"It's all right if you tell us Lia, we're not going to judge you for anything. We are all here to help each other with no matter what happens, remember? So you can say it."

She looked up to the sky for a minute before looking back and starting.

"My family's not originally from the Olympic Region. We moved here when I was about 8 years old. We originally lived in Cerulean City, but my dad found great work here with a technology manufacturor. That's why when both of my parents died I ended up living with uncle Tim. He took me in and I helped out around the diner when ever I wasn't in school. Since I had several Pokemon and was not originally from here, the Government took interest in me and when there started to be rumors about the uprising they were very strict towards me."

Ash thought for a minute. "Is that why Mr. Harrin had to keep everything that he did hidden in his desk in that weird way?"

"Yeah, because I was related to him he had to be careful."

Both Ash and Tucker sat in shock at this revolation.

After a minute of silence, Ash broke the tention with the question both young men were wondering. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Because I wasn't sure it was safe. Uncle used to always say never to mention it even if your life depended on it, because it could be the very thing that would take my life."

All 3 sat in another minute of silence, each letting every reveallation set in.

This time it was Tucker who broke the silence though. "Lia, you did the right thing. In this line of business each secret can be your life on the line. But next time, please tell me, I mean if we are going to be getting married when this is all over I should know things like this."

Lia stood away from her area that she was cooking at and hugged Tucker, while kissing him deeply.

"I promise."

They stood in their embrace while Ash sat in his own thoughts of missing Misty at that point.

The final silence was broken by a loud puff, followed by a stomping claw on the ground.

"I suppose Flygon is saying enough with the mush, and on with dinner, hahaha" Tucker said before releasing Lia.

As the group sat down to eat, Lia noticed something very strange about Ash.

"Ash, why do you have 3 pots of food, your only cooking for you and Flygon. Or do you just plan on eating yourself to death and leaving us 2 to do the work instead?"

At this Ash stood and pulled a Pokeball out of his Jacket.

"No, but I have a surprise for the both of you, another story of sorts that we can talk about over food."

"What is it, did you catch a new Pokemon finally?" Tucker asked while eyeing the Pokeball in Ash's hand.

"Well, in a way" he said before pushing the button and releasing the Pokemon inside.

_*Flashback: 2 days prior*_

_**As Ash and Flygon left from Misty's property they started to head towards the Olympic Region, but Ash had something on his mind.**_

"_**Hey buddy, what would you say if we brought another Pokemon along for this mission? I know you're damn tough, but it never hurts to have backup."**_

_**Flygon simply kept flying before finally nodding and puffing out smoke.**_

"_**OK, but we will have to take a slight detour. I sort of planned on this so I gave us extra time."**_

_**Hearin this Flygon turned it's head back to eye Ash curiously.**_

"_**No no no, I wanted to tell you but there wasn't much time with Misty always around, besides she wouldn't like what is going to happen."**_

_**Flygon continued to look at Ash curiously.**_

"_**If you pay attention to where we're going I will tell you the plan."**_

_**The dragon faced it's head forward and began to instinctively fly in the direction Ash nudged him towards.**_

_**20 minutes later**_

"_**And that's the plan."**_

_**Flygon puffed out a big clowd of smoke in agreement.**_

"_**OK, well you'll have to let me down in that area just ahead, and try to be as quiet as possible, we don't want them to hear us."**_

_**The dragon began it's decent as Ash looked over it's head at the little town ahead. "Pallet, I haven't seen it in years yet it just stays the same" he thought to himself as they touched the ground.**_

"_**OK buddy, you wait out there and as soon as you see me be ready to run."**_

_**The dragon nodded before moving as quietly as it could into the forested area for protection.**_

_**As Ash walked forward he eyed the mantion carefully, making sure there were no lights on and no signs of motion inside the building.**_

_**As he rounded the back area he checked one more time to make sure he could not be seen then moved towards the door. Knowing the doors were never locked and well maintained he opened it slowly. "Thank god, no squeaking, still as well taken care of as always" he thought stepping into the small room.**_

_**Carefully closing the door behind him he slowly made his way through the hallway, turning and heading towards the door labeled "Pokemon Storage Room."**_

_**Ash stopped and made sure he could hear no movement before slowly opening the door enough to slip in and closed the door again behind him.**_

_**As he turned on the lights, he found himself in a room with thousands of Pokeballs, all arranged on different shelves. They were alphabetized, which made his search much faster. He moved to the shelf with his last name, looking over his Pokemon for the first time in what felt like an eternity.**_

"_**Remember, only the one" he mentally told himself, also wondering how Pikachu was at the same time.**_

_**He blocked out that thought and selected the Pokemon he had came for in the first place, stuffing it inside his coat pocket and moving towards the door. Before leaving the room he looked back one last time at the shelf. "I'll be back eventually for all of you" he told himself as he opened the door, turned off the light and slipped out.**_

_**He followed the same path intending on making it to the back door and out of the mantion before anything could go wrong.**_

_**CLANG!**_

_**Ash froze in his tracks. In front of him, in the very dimly lit hallway laid a bucket full of water that was now all over the floor. "Damn, I was on the other side on the way in, suppose emotion tripped me up this time" he scolded himself in silence before hearing the one thing he had dreaded.**_

""_**Tracy, was that you?"**_

"_**No Professor, I'm in my room" was Tracy's response, prompting Ash to immediately break into a sprint.**_

_**Knowing the layout of the mantion he managed to find his way out before he was detected. As he opened the door though he heard the professor and Tracy in the hallway: "I didn't do it Professor, I wasn't down here."**_

"_**Well if you didn't than who did?"**_

_**Ash did not stay long enough to hear the rest. Quietly closing the door he gestured to Flygon in the forest. Using it's enhanced sense of sight it saw Ash and moved forward, gliding instead of walking so that he could get on and leave undetected.**_

_**After Ash had climbed onto Flygon, they assended into the sky silently. As Ash looked down back at where he had been he could dimly see the back portch light on before Flygon realized the same and picked up speed to avoid any prying eyes.**_

_*Flashback over_

As Ash finished with his story, Lia stood stroking the Pokemon lightly, while Tucker stood in amazement.

"And that is where you got this cuttie then?" Lia asked

"Yup, and he's always been there when I've needed him most."

In front of Ash, Tucker, and Lia stood Ash's loyal Septile, ready as ever for adventure.

"Sept Sept" it said while looking down and nuzzling the girl slightly, getting a giggle from her in the process.

"It's funny, seeing that I start to realize that no matter what we do Lia is still a girl" Tucker said while slowly putting one arm around her and stroking Septile with the other.

The large Pokemon stood staring at the 2 new comers with a smile on it's face while Ash began to speak again. "He's never been too friendly towards new people, but I had time to get reacquainted and explain the situation and it seems he's really taken a liking to you two."

The girl moved back and let Septile see the food across the fire, which he immediately jumped for.

"And you don't think Flygon will have a problem with the new Pokemon?" Tucker asked.

As if on cue, Flygon moved forward to Septile and stuck his claw forward. In return, Septile reached a viney arm towards him in a sort of high five before they both dove into their food.

"I think Flygon enjoys the company, he's only had me for so long that I think it is nice to have another Pokemon to talk too."

After finishing up eating and putting the fire out, the group, now including Septile all settled down for the night.

Before drifting off to sleep, Ash asked a question that he had been interested in for a while.

"Hey guys, what do you think you want to do when this is all over. You 2 know my plan, but I've never asked you.

Tucker spoke up first. "I want to stay onboard and start working with the new Government. I have some ideas and I want to see where they go and besides the work is exciting."

He stopped before continuing. "But in reality there is a dream even bigger than that for me that I want to see happen."

"And what's that?"

"To see her dreams come true and to be there for her the whole way through."

Lia rolled towards the 2 and smiled at Tucker. "That's very sweet Tucker, I love you."

"I love you too sweety."

"So, I know where he's going, but how about you Lia?"

"Well, I'd like to go back to Cerulean City and try to get life going there. Maybe I can get a job at the Gym and possibly work my way up to Assistant Leader."

"Wow, that's a big dream, and lucky you. You have the right connections that could possibly get you just that job."

Lia smiled again at this. "Ash, I know I give you a hell of a time, but you really are the best friend a person can have."

"Thanks, and the same for the both of you. Between you guys and everyone else…"

"Ash, are you OK?"

Ash stayed silent for several minutes thinking about everyone, and his worries started to come back.

"Ash, you know that they won't blame you for all of this. From what you said, I think they will be shocked at first but will also love to have you back."

"Do you really think so?" Ash asked, not quite sure.

"Well, we'll be there for you the whole way, and can tell them everything that you say is true." Lia said with another big smile

"Thanks guys, you are just too good."

"Don't get too soft on us ol Abel, or I'll have to toughen you up again" Tucker said rolling towards Lia.

"You try anything with me and I'll show you why Septile is so respected."

All 3 laughed softly while they watched the sunrise, and finally drifted off to sleep in their own thoughts.

_A/N: I know a lot of you will think this was a stupid chapter, but I did it for a reason. This is a chapter dedicated to my friends who have stood by me through all of the hell in my life. When I was at my lowest and nobody thought I'd make it, I had friends there that made damn sure that I wouldn't sleep out in a park and that I had food in my belly._

_The names have been changed but the idea still stands that they are the best._

_Thank you and please please remember to review. I cannot garintee when the next update will be coming as I am supposed to be leaving on another trip soon._

_Ohh and remember the challenge above_

_Thank you_


End file.
